


Shadow Mine

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 幽默, 延续原作, 恐惧, 父子关系
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: 仿生人进行和平抗争后的几个月里，底特律已经基本恢复了正常。在汉克和康纳解决手头案子的过程中，一些本属照章办事的事却变得险象环生。一名逃跑的嫌疑人开始盯上警察和他们的仿生人搭档，使努力保护自己人的底特律警局陷入了恐慌。随着威胁愈演愈烈，汉克和康纳必须加快速度找出幕后主使，进而挖掘出是何种动机使某人采取如此激进的手段。他们的努力能有结果吗？或者他们只会成为嫌疑人刺杀名单上的下一个目标？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837114) by [xSparklingRavenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSparklingRavenx/pseuds/xSparklingRavenx). 



> 作者注（节选）：  
> 本故事发生在最佳结局之后（全体存活），假设底特律会很快恢复。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 我非常喜欢这篇故事，原作者来自英国，故事写得十分流畅自然，情节和人物描写都很得当。如果喜欢这篇翻译，请不要吝惜给原作者留言点赞 :) 感谢 @Dream.Ll 帮忙beta，如果还有不恰当的地方，全是我的锅。原文目前一共八章，尚未完结。

玻璃杯的碰撞声。一台电视的嗡嗡声。Hank很熟悉酒吧里絮絮的低语声。他并不特别喜欢这种声音，但依旧享受其中。无论怎么说，这比自己一个人在家喝酒要有趣得多；少了些事后的清扫工作，还有整个酒吧为伴。

 

不过，今晚的酒吧有些不同。往常的杂声中夹着一枚硬币被反复弹入空中的声响，还有它落回主人手上时发出的金属撞击声。现金可是个稀罕物。这声音没招来整家天杀的酒吧的注意简直是奇迹。

 

没招来也许是好事。如今依据法律规定，仿生人可以自如来去，但这家酒吧在革命前对仿生人可抱着抵制态度，这一点在它的食客们身上仍有体现。康纳，汉克的搭档，那枚硬币的主人，恰巧 **是** 个仿生人。虽然不太可能有人在汉克就坐在边上的时候过来挑事，但醉鬼就是醉鬼。

 

而汉克知道，醉鬼有时候是不长脑子的。

 

硬币弹起又落下。弹起又落下，弹起又落下，然后越过康纳的指节，从一侧翻向另一侧。汉克暂时不发一语，只用余光观望着。他现在也许老了点，有点不修边幅了，但汉克是个彻头彻尾的侦探。没有多少东西能逃过他的凝视。

 

他盯着的是康纳太阳穴处的LED灯。尽管康纳穿着低调，换掉了平日那件夹克，还带上了小软帽，他还是把那灯露了出来。目前它稳定地发着黄光，已经这么转了一阵子。盯着这颜色几乎有种侵犯隐私的感觉，不过汉克可不怎么关心其中的道德伦理。再说，康纳未经许可扫描过他多少次了。

 

LED灯拒绝变成蓝色。不管康纳这会儿边玩硬币边想些什么，那件事都占据了他的大部分注意力。硬币左右滚动，汉克不禁猜想康纳是否根本没意识到他的动作。

 

汉克的耐心很快耗光了。“康纳，”汉克转过头去叫到。这动作扯到了他被打折的肩膀，突然的疼痛让他倒抽了一口气。一周前的某次常规调查出了乱子，枪伤-害他一边胳膊吊了带。这得怪他自己：他让康纳去忙，自己去调查目标嫌疑人所在地点的二楼，而后者趁机偷袭了他。算汉克命大，嫌疑人在恐慌之中失了准头，没有击中他的要害，他当然开枪还击，康纳还没跑上楼梯嫌疑人就已经死了。

 

富勒不太高兴他杀个尚未查清的案子的嫌疑人之一，可汉克还有命在，所以他根本不在乎。

 

康纳没为被叫到名字而作出回应。如果他连外在的声响都不再关注，他究竟在思考上花了多少处理能力？汉克恼怒地用没受伤的手抹了把脸，然后推了推康纳。“哎，康纳。就你这硬币，我他妈说过什么来的？”

 

康纳猛地一抖，硬币随之弹落在地，他的LED灯闪过一瞬间红色，然后恢复成蓝色。他眨眨眼，眼皮轻轻抖动，随后意识到自己弄掉了硬币。他从吧台上弯下腰去捡硬币，同时说道：“对不起，汉克。”

 

汉克不是很想听到道歉。他甚至不是被那套硬币戏法烦到的；他只不过用它来打开话头罢了。康纳重新坐直，目光先是望向侧面，随后决定直盯着前方。汉克揉了揉太阳穴。异常仿生人！康纳是个异常仿生人，然而不知道怎么的，他思考的时候还是能跟个纯粹的机器人一样。

 

他这样已经两天了。起初，汉克以为他是因为被自己牵连而停职的这段时间，被关在家里几乎无事可做的原因。尽管已经发生异常，康纳的某些基础程序似乎还在多少发挥作用，带来一种持续不断的对工作和解决案件的渴望。汉克本以为把他拽出房子，带到自己最爱的酒吧会对他有些好处，但康纳仍旧保持沉默。通常这时候他都该要讲些故作聪明的评论，指出些闲暇时的观察，然而自从他们离开房子他几乎还没说过一句完整的话。

 

汉克恼怒地问：“你到底干嘛呢？”

 

康纳眨了眨眼，看着他，整了整自己的袖子，“我在思考。”

 

汉克对此报以一笑。RK800，闪烁其词和讥讽废话的大师，“耶，我 **看** 得出来。再说一遍，你在干嘛？”

 

停顿。康纳用手指敲着酒吧的吧台。他回答时LED灯随之闪过一抹红色，“我在思考那个案子。”

 

汉克挑起眉毛，注意到了康纳的LED灯恢复正常之前的变化，“你还琢磨呢？忘了它吧。我们休假呢，就该享受。”

 

“你是在告诉我要享受这间酒吧吗？它非常……”康纳顿了顿，环顾四处，“非常有你的风格。这其中的确有值得享受之处，别误会，但我没法饮酒。”

 

“这是你表达‘这不是你的菜’的方式吗？”

 

“不，并不是，”康纳说，“但你此前从未带我出来喝过酒，所以我想无论如何我都该来这地方试试。”

 

难以置信。一个具备自由意志和自我意识的顶尖仿生人，却依然肯遵循汉克的意愿，即使这意愿对他无关紧要。傻瓜一个！这温暖了汉克的那颗老心脏，“耶稣基督啊！永远别改变，康纳。”

 

“我会尝试的。”

 

“那是个比喻。把它存到你的内存还是你那什么东西里吧，”汉克叹了口气，干了杯中剩下的酒，“好了，来吧，我们走。”

 

“但我们十分钟二十七秒之前刚刚抵达。”

 

“耶，而你把其中的每一秒都花在了盯着那该死的硬币、以及把你的什么思考处理器的玩意搞到过热上。来吧，起来。”

 

康纳耸耸肩，顺从了。汉克用没伤到的手按在他背上，引着他出了酒吧，走向车子。在汉克恢复期间，康纳有幸可以扮演司机。他似乎乐在其中，汉克说不上来。被问到时，康纳只闪烁其词，并未明确回答。

 

真的。 **用** 是或者非来回答一个是非问题有多难啊？

 

在康纳滑进驾驶座的时候，汉克决定再试一次搭上他的脑子。当他伸手打着引擎时，汉克说：“嘿。等等。”

 

康纳看着他，“嗯？”

 

“我想让你这么回答的时候你怎么就不能这么回答呢？”汉克叹了口气，“好吧。来告诉我。你在琢磨那个案子哪一点？”

 

这话终于带起了康纳的一些反应。他在座椅上倾身向前，说道：“我在从头琢磨整个案子。他们一直有两个人，一男一女。我们从目击报告里得知了这一点，但当我们调查谋杀现场时，我们只找到了其中那个男性，奈尔·怀特费德（Neil Whitefild）的证据。剩下的那个女性始终不见踪影。”

 

在汉克就不得不给了怀特费德三发子弹之前，他们才追了这一对一天半而已。他跟他的搭档干些小偷小摸的事，甚至都不归汉克和康纳管，直到他们在杀死一名商店助理后逃跑了。在调查过现场后，他们追着留下的证据到了怀特费德和他的搭档躲藏的地方-一间被遗弃的公寓，两人决定独自调查那里。

 

汉克现在意识到那是个愚蠢的错误，可后见之明人人都会，而且就连康纳也时不时会做出傻决定。他被偷袭时正在二楼一间看似是卧室的房间里探寻，怀特费德是从一堆散在角落的篷布里蹿出来的。怀特费德先开了枪。汉克比他晚了五分之一秒扣动扳机。时间变得缓慢，汉克记得自己当时曾想：如果自己要在挺过天杀的仿生人革命之后因为追逐某个杂碎罪犯时死掉，是否就是现在了。

 

怀特费德的子弹击中了他的肩膀。汉克很幸运，被击中的不是他惯用手的那侧。尽管痛彻心扉，他还是成功握住了枪。他自己的子弹射中了怀特费德的腿，然而怀特费德还是再次扑了上来。在那个充满肾上腺素的瞬间，心知嫌疑人十分暴力，只要有机会就会再次对自己开枪，汉克又扣动了两次扳机。两发子弹射入胸口，怀特费德死了。

 

康纳在第一发子弹射出几秒后就冲进了房间，但那时一切都已经结束了。“汉克！”他一下撞开房门，喊着，而汉克还记得自己当时为康纳声音中的恐惧，为异常对自己搭档的改变感到惊讶，那个在某个十一月的夜晚闯进酒吧，告诉自己它有个任务要完成的冷酷仿生人已经几乎消失了。“汉克！”

 

“小点声，我还没要死呢，”汉克回答。但一股剧烈的疼痛紧随而至。康纳的双眼立刻找到了伤口，他叫了支援。从他叫过来的支援人数看来，汉克几乎相信自己 **真是** 要死了。

 

那可真是该死的一晚。两天过去了，尽管接受了医疗救护，他还是能感觉到子弹在他的肩膀里。

 

时间拉回车内，汉克点点头，“耶，你说得这些我都知道了。重点是？”

 

“从开始我们就一直在寻找这个女性的痕迹。我们知道她还没有落网，但她也可能就是个幽灵，对吗？除了来自目击证人的信息，她根本无迹可寻。每次他们下手时监控都坏了。她从没留下过任何证据，不像怀特费德那样把指纹弄得四处都是。理论上来说，她不可能什么都不留下。”

 

“也许她真就是小心谨慎，”汉克提出。他已经猜到康纳想说什么了，但他也明白对康纳来说，解释的过程也是游戏的一部分。康纳似乎非常享受拆解犯罪现场的谜团，而且汉克知道如果自己不顺着他的话，只会得到一个烦躁生气的康纳。

 

“我猜 **有** 这种可能，副队长，”康纳说。此刻他已经露出了微笑，非常轻微，几乎无法察觉的微笑，说明他就要揭开谜底了，“但我想到了另一种可能性更高的情况。你知道我在说什么吗？”

 

他到底什么时候才肯揭秘？汉克非得推他一把不可，“不，康纳，我完全不知道你想啥呢。你干嘛不帮这老家伙一把，干脆明说呢？”

 

康纳打了个响指，清脆的声响划破了环绕两人的寂静，“包括我们在内，所有人始终都抱着同一个猜测：这个女性是人类。这一猜测的确说得通。但是，汉克，你说什么人不会留下指纹？什么人没有任何 **能** 遗留在现场的东西？”

 

这正是汉克猜到的结果，可这太荒谬了，“你他妈是说真的吗，康纳？”

 

“绝对是，”康纳回答，“我认为她是仿生人，所以追踪她才这么难。”

 

“一个仿生人，”汉克重复道，“但我们在犯罪现场见着的仿生人都是被跟他们一起的人类糟蹋过的。一个仿生人因为兴趣去盗窃？然后杀死一个人？你说，一个仿生人干嘛要干这种事？”

 

“她也许是被利用了，也可能她这么干真是出于自由意志。异常仿生人选择和平游行不代表所有仿生人都天性善良。异常是由我们软件的突变导致的。不是所有突变都会带来益处。”

 

汉克猜这的确是有可能的。也许他们真的就跟制造他们的人类一样，有些天生人格就有瑕疵，会做出出格的行为。他们已经拥有自己的知觉，自己的自由意志了。汉克猜想，要是到死都 **没出现** 仿生人罪犯才有鬼呢。“你把这理论跟富勒说了吗？”

 

康纳摇了摇头，“没。我觉得目前还是不要把这个信息说出去比较好。我确定他之后也会自己想明白的，但现在局势还太紧张了。我不想在马库斯还致力于为我们所有人争取更多的时候因为我的猜想给他带来任何麻烦。”

 

康纳打着引擎，驶入车流当中。要让汉克说，他开的实在慢了点。音乐播放器里传来重金属乐队枪支与杀手1的曲子；康纳的爱好从重摇滚变成了鞭鞑金属。他几乎没法从那些尖叫之间听清楚歌词。然而他还是合着节奏晃着脑袋，好像正听着某些年轻人的夏日小调，而不是宛如人类被谋杀时的响动。

 

汉克开口时，他们正挤在车流里，“好吧。我猜接下面我们得做点调查了，是吧？”

 

“什么？”康纳狠踩了一脚刹车，他们猛地停了下来。后面的某辆车愤怒地按着喇叭，他缩了缩，“你还伤着呢，汉克。”

 

“狗屎，康纳，你说得对！可这不表示我就得乖乖听话，”汉克冲他露出一个毫不客气的狞笑，“别用那种眼神看我。对，就那种。你堵住路了，赶紧动起来。”

 

康纳摆脱了呆滞，重新上路，“我不同意你的提议，汉克。”

 

“你啥时候同意过？”汉克问。康纳皱起眉头，重新集中注意力盯着路面，却没再出声。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当康纳回办公室取些可能与案件有关的文件时，他发现自己被卷进了某些更大的麻烦里：一位警员死了，留下他的仿生人搭档心神错乱。为了搞清究竟发生了什么，康纳不得不把自己的能力发挥到极致，同时他还必须得跟某个讨厌的家伙一起工作。

      不久前才获得自由意志的康纳，还是习惯时刻待在警局里，他始终渴望实现某个目标、完成某项任务，因此不分昼夜 **的** 前往警局寻找可做的事，或是可解决的问题。所以，尽管他不想让汉克在康复期间跟这案件沾上任何边，尽管他认为汉克 **压根** 就不该工作，他还是一大早就来到属于自己的办公桌 **前** ，整理着打算带回家的文件。

 

      他目前整理了两叠文件，一叠很厚（和目前的案件无关），一叠很薄（和目前的案件高度相关）。由于这案子本身就不怎么受重视，很难找到什么有用的信息。在那个收银员遭到致命枪击之前这案子根本都不归汉克和康纳管，就算在那之后也没多少可供挖掘的。康纳重建犯罪现场的能力也几乎没帮上他们什么忙。

 

      能顺利找到那两个人藏身的公寓纯属侥幸。附近一个担任清洁工的仿生人目击了两人逃离现场，康纳请求与他共享记忆，从中看到了他们最后的行动，听到了怀特费德和他的搭档商量在哪里碰头。汉克曾经想多调查下，却似乎连 **可** 调查的东西都没有。

 

      在康纳翻阅其中一份文件，寻找可能 **被** 遗漏的信息时，他察觉到某个不受欢迎的家伙出现在自己背后。不用问是谁，他进警局时扫描过了，现在这儿只有一个家伙会故意让他不好过。盖文·李德警探，全警局最独断专行的家伙。康纳和他之间已经有过太多次冲突，决无和平可言。

 

      康纳不管做什么都只会激怒对方。实际上，盖文主动靠近他毫无疑问就是打定主意来挑事的。带着这样的想法，检索过所有选项，康纳决定采取最佳方案。

 

      他决定彻底无视盖文。

 

      过滤掉后者的存在非常容易。康纳的处理能力有限，没必要浪费在零碎的不便上。然而盖文似乎并不满足于被当作累赘对待。他绕到康纳的桌子正面，一巴掌拍在堆得过高的 **无关** 文件堆上，搞得其中一些文件摇摇欲坠。

 

      “你 **他妈** 干吗呢？”他质问。

 

      “我的工作，”康纳回答，甚至懒得抬头。好像每个人都喜欢问他这个问题，可他们却都不肯满足于他的回答。他把另一份文件压到盖文的手背上，“你挡到我了。方便的话，请挪一下。”

 

      “你在——哟呵，真可以，”盖文抽回手，“汉克没在这儿，你还不赶紧拿上你在弄的玩意，滚到某个碍不着我的地方去？”

 

      康纳飞快地计算一番。盖文抽出枪对着他的几率极低：如今，对仿生人做出该种行为毫无疑问是违法的。但盖文当众把他揍到桌子上的可能性正在迅速接近警告范围。康纳知道自己该缓和眼前的情况，但他想要集中精神处理自己的工作，而不是眼前这个正站在他面前的定时炸弹。

 

      “哦，我明白了，”盖文说，“你还是块没心没肺的塑料，是吧？你的搭档中了枪，而你却出现在这儿，想着把工作带回家去？我还以为你们这类玩意也该有点感情，真是扯淡。你还跟原来一个德行。”

 

      康纳的手停在刚刚浏览过的文件上。盖文刚刚说的并不是什么新鲜事。仅仅两个月前马库斯才用和平手段说服了底特律，尽管公众意见十分积极，但要用“相当多”来形容认同他们的人类数量则纯属玩笑。现实是另一码事。改变需要时间，何况道阻且长。他每天都会收到负面评论，但无所谓，他没敏感到会被那些东西影响。

 

      不，伤到康纳的是盖文影射他毫不关心汉克的状况。因为他关心。他不知道该如何得体的表达这种关心，但那种感觉千真万确。自从他在那栋废弃公寓里听到第一声枪响，他就陷入了一种无法摆脱的紧张感里。一种恐惧，即使在他成为异常仿生人之前，他 **的** 内在的某些东西就已经驱使他把搭档的安危置于任务之上，无论那是否会害他弄丢嫌疑人，或是被杀死。汉克刚刚在二楼被杀的念头几乎让他的系统报错、甚至彻底崩溃。

 

      事实上，他昨晚在酒吧里撒了个谎。当汉克问起他在思考什么时，他脑子里琢磨的根本不是案子的细节。自从事故发生以来，他就在一遍又一遍地重复那段记忆，寻找自己陷入那种感觉的原因，重建其它各种能够避免这一结果的行动方式。

 

      “狗屎，你 **当机** 了吗？”盖文说着，凑近他的脸。

 

      康纳差一点点就要给他一头槌 **了** 。相反，他强迫自己露出微笑，“警探。我为了加入自己认同的事业摧毁了自身的程序。为了这项事业，我闯入模拟生命，突破全副武装的人类，转化了整整一支仿生人军队。我违抗了我的制造者，开拓了我自己的道路。如果你认为寥寥几句出自仇恨的闲言就能够压垮我的系统，我不得不说你实在是自视过高了。现在，如果你不介意，我确定你有比烦扰一块没心没肺的塑料更有意义的事可做，不是吗？我知道你有！我刚刚扫描了你的桌面，发现有超过五个未完成的任务等待填写。”

 

      盖文猛揍他脸部的可能性一路飙过黄色警告线，跳进了红色区域，危险近在眉睫。盖文越过桌子抓住他的衣领——还是他原先那件RK800夹克，他不觉得有必要丢弃它——正是在这一刻，福勒猛地推开自己的办公室门，直指着他俩。

 

      “康纳！李德警探！你们天杀的在干吗！”他吼道。盖文狠狠地放开康纳，而康纳则整了整自己的领带。康纳没有可以与盖文相比的姓氏或头衔，这令他感到羞耻。他的名字和 **李德警探** 放在一起显得渺小的讨厌。“狗屎堵门的时候还他妈惹事，你们他妈想什么呢？你们俩，到我办公室，现在！”

 

      他退回了 **他的** 办公室里，“这算啥？操蛋的高中吗”盖文小声咕哝。

 

      康纳耸耸肩，“尽管我并没亲身体经历过学校的设置以及那些 **在** 操场上时有发生的打斗， **但是** 我相信把这片管区比作学校是非常不准确的。”

 

      “帮我个忙，运行个能让你闭嘴的程序好吗？”盖文说完，大步走进福勒的办公室。康纳整理完文件，跟了进去。

 

      “很高兴看到你俩停止犯浑来我这儿，”警长坐在桌后说。他冷酷地盯着二人。盖文刻意站得尽可能远离康纳，“听着，我不多废话，我需要信得过的人出现场，情况糟透了，格兰尼斯特死了。我们刚接到电话，他大概45分钟之前中了枪。”

 

      盖文长出了一口气。康纳对格兰尼斯特这名字只有些模糊印象，但盖文看来很受冲击，“狗屎，真的?”

 

      康纳在自己的数据库里检索格兰尼斯特，很快找到了他。全名史蒂文·格兰尼斯特（Steve Glennister），一位警探，和盖文同期受训。2002年出生，6.0英尺，185磅。一年半之前他被分配和一位仿生人搭档，PC200 克拉拉（Clara），两人在去年11月的时间后依然维持搭档关系。

 

      “我们已经了解到哪些情况了?”康纳问。

 

      福勒抬手摸了把脸。康纳的视野中显示出福勒的压力等级，数值相当高。他决定在后台继续监测。“没多少。格兰尼斯特是在响应市里的一起枪击报警时出的事。验证课正在组织，但你们估计也猜到了，这事很严重。我需要所有人手。康纳，我不知道你今天会来，但既然你在这，跟李德警探一起尽快前往现场，看你能发现什么。我要尽快看到调查结果。”

 

      康纳开始后悔激怒盖文了。如果他要跟盖文搭一辆车的话，避免后者冲他脸上狠揍对大家都有好处。

 

      “你他妈认真的吗?”盖文叫道，“我不跟这塑料混蛋一起干。”

 

      “哦别跟我犯浑，警探。我可管不着你的小情绪。如果安德森能学会跟仿生人合作，你也能。”

 

      “可它是——”

 

      “有个警察被杀了，我要找出是谁干的。我没时间听你跟我扯淡，李德！现在滚出我的办公室干你的活去，别跟个不知道怎么乖乖听话的操蛋小屁孩一样，听见了吗?”

 

      盖文听见了，听清了。他冲出门去，怒火中烧，康纳觉得这一幕相当眼熟。正因如此，他决定不要招惹警长，转而跟着盖文回到警局里。

 

      “别担心，”康纳在盖文要开口说话的时候抢话道，“我对这件事的看法跟你完全相同。我也不怎么想跟你一起工作。”

 

      盖文皱起眉头，“太棒了，”他嘟囔着，“我们可算有共同点了。”

 

——

 

      开去现场的过程寂静又诡异，康纳盯着窗外，而盖文则死死盯着路面。俩人出发前，盖文相当明确地表示他不想让仿生人靠近方向盘，康纳也乐得顺着他来。盖文的愤怒等级太高，康纳不可能通过争论获得驾驶权，况且他也没兴趣开车带盖文转悠。

 

      这正是自由意志的美妙之处。康纳还记得那次盖文命令他冲一杯咖啡，只为把他留在原地，一手向前递出，困惑地思索为什么盖文会为了嘲弄他提出这个请求。这是康纳情愿忘记的痛处之一。

 

      他们刚在被虚拟警戒线围起的现场边上停稳，康纳就甩下盖文自己分析去了。案件发生在一家模拟生命店铺背后的小巷里，格兰尼斯特倚在墙根处，身下是自己的血泊。克拉拉，那个仿生人，坐在黄线外的长椅上，肩上裹着一条毯子。另一个仿生人正在查看她的状况。康纳猜想是谁给她披上的那条毯子，那并不能帮助一个仿生人渡过"震惊"。这是种非常人类的姿态。

 

      记下克拉拉的位置，康纳转回格兰尼斯特那里。先收集证据，后取得 **证词** 更加妥当。这样他可以先从客观角度整合证据，完成后再加入第二个视角。

 

      他先扫描了格兰尼斯特。死因相当明确：失血过多。三处枪伤导致他大量失血，一处在腿上，两处在胸部。腿部的枪伤显示他是从背后被击中的，但胸部的两处枪伤则来自正面。他自己的枪就握在手里，曾经击发过一次。康纳开始重建现场，摆弄着格兰尼斯特和凶手的模型，寻找他们经过的路径。

 

      格兰尼斯特前来回应一起枪击报告。他走进巷子，手里握着枪，但显然没有立刻发现什么。第一发子弹来自背后，于是康纳开始寻找对方可能的躲藏位置。他右侧有一个垃圾箱，符合他寻找的弹道。他们是否藏在垃圾箱里？不。打开盖子出来会发出太多噪音。凶手肯定是藏在了垃圾箱 **背后** 。

 

      他把模型从垃圾箱后面移出来。它必须动作迅速以避免被发现，但也必须足够稳定，满足射击要求。康纳调整好它的速度，然后重建了第一枪。格兰尼斯特立刻单膝跪地，凶手跟着移动到他面前。格兰尼斯特举起枪，射击。

 

      现在康纳必须做出若干选择。格兰尼斯特的子弹命中了吗，或者射偏了？双方离得足够近，一位受过训练的警官不太可能射偏，但他正经受疼痛，而且可能正处于恐慌中。康纳在墙上寻找痕迹，没找到结果。子弹可能击中了目标。哪里？他没有足够的数据。无法确定。

 

      凶手还击。第一枪打中了胸口上部，接近中央。胸壁和周围的血管遭到严重破坏。这一枪把格兰尼斯特撞向后方，并且歪向一边，接近康纳发现的墙壁。格兰尼斯特试图用墙面做支撑站起身来。反击？没有机会。凶手再次开枪，这次击中腹部。格兰尼斯特在倒下时身亡。

 

      它为什么显得如此冷静？整个重建中有些什么让康纳觉得它是有计划这么干的。如果凶手开始躲了起来，为什么他们没有立刻瞄准致命处？

 

      如果凶手被击中了，必定会留下证据，血液，某些能证明他们被击中了的东西。康纳再次扫描这片区域，寻找任何能够支持自己推论的痕迹。他在巷口一无所获。康纳走向小巷深处，看过各个桶背后，检查不同墙面。

 

      他最终在巷子尽头找到了点东西。另一个垃圾箱，歪在一边，暗示它曾经被什么人猛地推到一边。它后面有个人形大小的空间。康纳已经知道他的嫌疑人曾经在巷子另一头躲在另一个垃圾箱背后，所以他们也许在犯案后来到了这儿。躲避克拉拉？肯定是了！他在这块小地方跪下，开始扫描。

 

      地面上洒着零星的蓝血。

 

      人眼已经无法看到这些蓝血，但它们在康纳眼中清晰可见。数量极少，他不知道自己能否从中得到正经的样本，但他还是试了一下。他用手指碰触蓝血，然后放到嘴边，希望能找到匹配结果。

 

      令他惊讶的是，他的确从中得到了一个模型号。一个AX400曾在这里。他回到重建过程，绘制出他们的路径。是了，说得通。格兰尼斯特的子弹肯定只刮伤了这个仿生人。他们没受重伤。

 

      一个AX400干嘛要枪击一个警察？康纳回到克拉拉坐着的地方，发现盖文正在跟附近一个警员交谈。他走进后，对话戛然而止。盖文转向他，“发现什么有用的了吗？”

 

      这句话没毛病，但盖文的语气可就不是 **了** 。康纳知道他应该说明嫌疑人是个仿生人，但他也知道这条信息只会让盖文开始另一通咒骂。康纳的扫描显示对方的愤怒程度依然很高。他宁愿等到现场勘查结束后再说出这信息，“也许。我需要和格兰尼斯特的搭档确认后才能做出可靠判断。你跟她谈过了吗？”

 

      “耶，我 **试了** 。关于这倒霉情况它什么都不愿意说。它是被造出来当他妈警察的，却根本不肯合作。要我说，它简直是妨碍公务。”

 

      “没人问你，警探，”康纳说，“但现在我知道你无论如何还是会提供意见的。”

 

      “好吧，聪明鬼。接着这么搞，等汉克回来就会发现他桌上多了一堆零件。”

 

      康纳想告诉盖文这样是违法的，但他又升到了警告区域。他决定不再追究；反正他也不需要在盖文身上浪费时间。相比应付盖文，他选择转身走开，挨着克拉拉在长椅上坐下。

 

      她对康纳的出现毫无反应。

 

      “嗨，克拉拉，”他说，“我叫康纳。我是被指派到这起案件的警探之一。你能跟我聊聊吗？”

 

      仿生人盯着自己的双手。她的眼中含着人造泪水。还好盖文没试着招惹她，他这会让情况更遭。“你曾是史蒂文的搭档，对吗？”康纳问，换用格兰尼斯特的名字，试图和她建立起情感联系，“你觉得你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

 

      她只是摇了摇头。她的下巴紧绷着，LED灯闪着黄色。“疼，”她说。她的声音摇摆不定，听上去像是声音处理器受了损伤。但不是的，康纳知道，是异常影响了她的声音。“我——我不理解这种感觉。太疼了。我们不会感到疼。我们能被射中，被毁坏，或受损，但我们不会感到疼。这是不可能的，可是现在，我觉得像被扯碎了。”

 

      她的话让康纳的记忆里浮现出某些东西：三天前的这个时间，在那栋废弃公寓里，那声枪响，还有汉克身亡的想法让他的系统几近崩溃的样子。他甩开这些，“我明白。你失去了某个你开始产生依恋的人。这是一种类似人类的情绪。他们称之为哀痛。”

 

      “它让我想被重置，”她喃喃道，“我根本不想感觉这样。我不能运作了。不能。”

 

      康纳必须选择自己的角度。选择冷漠和麻木可能会更快获得信息，但他怀疑那不会让克拉拉感觉好些。他不需要再事事为任务考虑了。他可以照顾到周围人的情感。温暖和谨慎可能更花时间，但这是汉克会认可的选择。

 

      “我知道这可能很难，但我需要知道发生了什么。你能告诉我发生了什么吗？你跟史蒂夫为什么来这里？”

 

      克拉拉用手使劲抹过脸颊，试图擦干泪水。“那是……我们听到无线电，于是就响应了。等我们到这儿， **这** 儿什么都没有。我说我会查看外围。史蒂文叫我小心。他说……”她痛苦地闭上双眼，“他让我遇到任何情况就喊。”

 

      康纳点点头，“他是个好搭档。一个好人。”

 

      “他是，”克拉拉攥紧双拳，“曾经是。他曾经是。即使在去年那些事之前，他也总替我着想。他为什么一定要死？这不公平。这不公平！”

 

      “这不公平，”康纳同意，“所以我才需要你的帮助，找 **出** 是谁干的，防止这样的事再次发生。你能告诉我小巷里发生了什么吗？”

 

      “他走进那里，我——我听见几声枪声，”克拉拉的LED灯闪过红色。她重温自己的经历，看上去吓坏了，“一切发生的太快了。那么快。等我赶到巷子的时候，我寻找源头，但那里没有人。一个人都没有。只有史蒂夫，史蒂夫就那么跌落在墙边，我不能。我不能动了。”

 

      康纳正监测着她的压力水平，数值在飙升。他必须让她冷静，否则她可能会当场崩溃，“我在巷子深处尽头的垃圾箱后面找到了另一个仿生人的痕迹，”康纳告诉她，“你找过周围吗？你发现什么了吗？”

 

      她摇了摇头。克拉拉的视线径直穿过了他，“不。不。我就站在那里。我看到了史蒂夫，看到了血。我想我得救他，但等我到他身边，他已经……他已经……我来晚了。我什么都做不了！嫌疑人逃走了？我因为太受冲击让他们逃走了？不，这不可能。史蒂夫不可能死了！”

 

      她的压力水平变成了红色。糟糕。非常糟糕。康纳必须撤出提问，但他不知道说什么才能让她的数值回落。他开始咨询自己的数据库，寻找最佳行动方式。

 

      谈话？

 

      不。谈话可能会让事情恶化。太多他无法预料的结果。他不能让克拉拉当场自毁。

 

      使用停机代码？

 

      绝对不行。即使那会生效，实际上不会，这种激进措施只会让整个情况恶化。

 

      安抚？

 

      可是怎么做？他意识到自己不知道。他没有能够建立成功几率预测的经验或数据。他不理解克拉拉的需要，也不明白哪种行为最能被她接受。

 

      然而随后，在一闪而过的自我实现中，他想到了某些东西。他一直只考虑怎么让一个仿生人放松下来，而不是一个人。他面对的是一个异常仿生人。一个除了名称和人类别无二致的人。他选错了方法。

 

      他调整了策略，再次咨询数据库。人类如何安抚另一个人类？物理接触。他找到了自己的记忆，汉克在速食摊前把他拉进怀里，那是怎么让康纳感到被需要，感到放松。他开始计算自己的成功概率。

 

      成功率升高。升高。再升高。

 

      他够向克拉拉，把她拉过来靠在自己胸前。

 

      “没事的，”他说。克拉拉抓住他，埋在他肩上哭泣，“谢谢你告诉我的每件事。我很抱歉你今天遭遇了这些，但我向你保证，我会找出是谁干的，并且保证他们受到法律的制裁。”

 

      他模糊地知道盖文在盯着他。康纳基本不关心他在想什么。他把全部处理能力都集中在克拉拉身上，抱着她，直到她的压力水平恢复正常。“找到他们，”她埋在他肩上说，“求你，为了我。”

 

      他会的。“我向你保证。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拼图就摆在他们眼前，但他们却没有足够的碎片来拼出全图。当康纳带着新案件的细节回到家时，尽管缺乏指明方向的证据，汉克还是试图帮他找出答案。一通意料之外的来电表明这个难题还远远没有结束。山雨欲来，而留给他们的时间也许比预想的要短得多……

在康纳搬来和他同住之前，汉克从未意识到自己家有多空荡。在他丧子后的若干年里，这里成了一栋鬼屋。汉克只有没醉倒在酒吧或者没出去处理某个无聊案子时才会在走廊里徘徊。很久以来，相扑是这四壁之间唯一的活物，也是汉克唯一想见的友善面孔。尽管康纳几乎不占什么地方，名下几乎没有任何财产，既不需要食物也不需要睡床，他的存在还是让汉克这儿重新变得稍微像个家了。

康纳不在的时候，房子里总像少了什么。汉克给自己弄了点烤焦的吐司面包做早餐，确保相扑碗里有足够的粮，然后意识到自己有多不习惯这些。两个月，康纳才跟他一起住了两个月，可现在康纳不在他已经觉得别扭了。

 

要是局里有人知道他现在在想什么，肯定会指责他心软了。

 

相扑三心二意地在食盆里啃了几口，然后游荡到客厅里，跳到沙发上康纳常坐的那边。“哈？有我还不够吗？”汉克问，相扑冲他哼哼了几声。“是，是，我明白了。他出去不了多久。一会儿他就会回来给你挠脑门了。”

 

汉克的肩膀疼得要命。他吞了药，啃着烧焦的吐司面包等着药片生效。非得让自己挨上一枪，是吧？他不想干这份工作的那几年怎么没赶上这事呢？现在汉克有了个一门心思想办案子的仿生人，他自己却彻底歇工了。

 

哼，这拦得住他才有鬼。

 

他吃完早饭，从边上抓了本杂志。这是他前几天买的了，但一直没时间看。里面大多数内容都无聊透顶，要么没完没了地讲异常和仿生人，要么写华伦总统的公众支持率又降了，再不然就是俄罗斯的情况。汉克对此毫无兴趣。他提不起那份心来。他太老了，没心思搭理一篇关于政客想法的废话。

 

然而他实在没什么别的事可做，于是还是翻完了杂志，习惯性地读了读上面的字，叹了口气。“你猜怎么着，相扑？”他说。被叫到名字的狗从沙发上抬起头来，“这世界就是一袋狗屎。我发誓，一切都在崩溃。”

 

相扑热情地汪了几声。汉克笑了，“是，我知道你不这么想。就家人值得，剩下的破玩意？全是样子货。装疯卖傻。”

 

相扑前后摇着尾巴，他显然很乐意参与一场自己根本理解不了的谈话。汉克把杂志撇到一边，也坐到沙发上，打开电视观看昨晚一场棒球比赛的重放，康纳也快回来了，犯不上这会儿干正事。

 

于是他们看起了球，相扑脑袋枕着汉克的大腿，汉克没受伤的手搭在他背上，这场面除了有点傻之外堪称祥和。暖气开着，他们都很暖和，如果汉克没在等着康纳随时进门的话，他可能甚至会打起盹来。

 

时间一分一秒地过去。不知不觉就过了一个小时、一个半小时。比赛结束了，但汉克已经半天没注意比赛结果了。又过了半个小时。康纳还没回来，也没打电话回来解释为什么花了这么久。

 

汉克从沙发上坐起身，然后站了起来。相扑先困惑地歪了歪头，然后动了动给他腾出地方。从警局里取几份文件用不了几个小时，顶多三十分钟，再加上二十分钟来回，康纳离开的时间已经够跑两次了，太久了。

 

他担心康纳的安全吗？不。他是个仿生人，比汉克有能耐多了，他能照顾好自己，而且已经证明过好几次了。但汉克还是心他卷进了什么事里？这，也许吧。康纳很有效率，他做每件事都会确保尽可能少花时间，现在这样太不像他了。康纳不会分心，也绝对不会瞎搞。

 

“你觉得呢？相扑，”汉克问，“你能追踪他吗？”

 

相扑叫了几声，尾巴疯狂摇晃。他逗谁呢？相扑连离鼻子三尺的兔子都追不着，别说找康纳了。

 

汉克走回厨房给自己倒了杯酒，跟着又把酒倒进了水槽，吃了药就不该喝酒。如果是一年前的他会毫不犹豫地把酒喝掉，但那个汉克没有家庭要照顾。十五分钟，康纳还有十五分钟，不然汉克就要给福勒打电话问他死哪儿去了。

 

汉克倒数到四分十七秒的时候，相扑突然从客厅里冲出去直奔前门，汉克感觉整个人都放松了。相扑对康纳有种第六感，总能知道后者究竟什么时候快回来了。他跑过去，挨着前门坐下，尾巴不耐烦地拍着地，耷拉着舌头喘气。

 

汉克赶在康纳有机会掏钥匙之前就开了门，寒冷苦涩的空气涌进屋里，“你也是时候回来了。”汉克说，把康纳截在原地。

 

沉默……康纳站在那儿，眨了眨眼才缩回半伸着的胳膊，一脸困惑，“汉克？”他说，“我通常都自己进去的。你不用帮我开门。”

 

等得不耐烦的相扑冲康纳去了。整整170磅重的狗狗从汉克边上冲出去，整个直扑在康纳身上，康纳手里的文件全掉了，纸张满天飞，一人一狗也倒在了地上，要是别人遇上这事估计都得惨叫。天杀的，相扑从来不会这么对汉克。但因为康纳比大部人都结实，不会因此被伤到，相扑好像就觉得可以上了。况且每次相扑这么干都会得到康纳的积极奖励，康纳会反复拍打相扑，告诉相扑他是个多么好的狗狗。

 

“这算什么，康纳？”汉克说着，跟着开始疯狂舔康纳脸的相扑走出去，相扑见到康纳的那股兴奋也冲散了他的担忧，圣伯纳犬那样子活像康纳已经出去了好几个星期，而不是几个小时似的。“是解释吗？解释你该死的跑哪儿去了？”

 

汉克后知后觉地意识到自己听上去像什么：一个数落自己不守门禁的儿子的父亲。除了现在才刚中午，他们也压根没什么门禁。而且康纳也不是个冒失的青少年。他是个能力优秀，可以随意行动的仿生人。要是康纳知道汉克在想什么，大概会借此取笑他。

 

不。去他的，汉克想。尽管他非常不愿意承认，康纳的确害他担心了。至少康纳可以解释一下是怎么回事吧。

 

康纳抹了抹脸，敛好那些纸质文件（如今多么罕见，所有其它东西好像都被存进了该死的平板设备里）站了起来。相扑终于停下来，坐下了。“嗯？”汉克催促。

 

“我在警局里被耽误了很久，然后被警长派出去调查一起案件。”

 

“等等，你干啥了？”汉克举起双手，试图让康纳慢点说，“得了，我改主意了。你先进来，然后再告诉我出他妈什么事了。”

 

康纳的神情有点不对劲，像是有些慌乱。他进了屋，把文件堆放在厨房桌上，然后像汉克预料的那样走去坐到沙发上他专属的位置上。相扑跟着他进来，在他前面坐下。“好了，”汉克说着抱起双臂，“出什么事了？”

 

“我正在整理必要文件的时候，福勒警长把我和李德警探叫进了办公室。他刚刚收到消息，另一位探员，史蒂文·格兰尼斯特，被杀了，他想让我们俩去调查。我和警探——”

 

“等等，”汉克说。康纳还没学会圆滑之道，这一点此刻显露无疑。“艹他的慢点说，孩子。史蒂夫死了？究竟怎么回事？”

 

“是的。我和警探前往犯罪现场，在那里找到了格兰尼斯特警探和他的搭档。格兰尼斯特受到多处枪伤，一处在腿上，两处在胸部。他死于过量出血。我找到证据证明是作案人是一个仿生人。一个AX400。”

 

康纳进入了分离模式，比平时要稍稍冷漠一些。绝对有什么在困扰着他，“好吧，然后你怎么了？你还好吗？”

 

康纳的LED飞快地闪过一抹红色，“嗯，汉克，我没事。管区的每个人都清楚作案人是个仿生人，他们正在调查。我会尽可能帮忙。我许下了承诺，必须遵守。”

 

“好吧，”汉克不知道面对这一切该说什么。康纳刚刚在一小会儿时间里塞给他很多很多信息，而他可没有什么先进的仿生人处理器之类的玩意来处理它们。他只有自己平常的，有点上年纪的人脑，而且还被止痛药搞得有点晕乎。“艹他的该死，下次你要是再晚回来，打给我。”

 

“什么？”

 

“打给我。找个电话，拨我的号，告诉我你在哪儿，”汉克沮丧地摇了摇头，“我原来见过你随时随地给模控生命报告。你就闭上眼睛，报告就发出去了。打给我，告诉我你被耽误了，没多难吧？”

 

现在康纳的表情只剩困惑了，他看看四周，好像房子里有什么能帮他回答问题似的（只是种修辞手法），然后把视线移回到汉克身上。“我不明白有何必要。为什么你想让我打给你？那只不过是个警长提出的要求，你不需要立刻知道。”

 

汉克禁不住猜想模控生命知不知道他们造了个毫无常识的仿生人。他们估计知道。他们给RK800编写的程序只有一个目标：完成任务。感谢上帝康纳变成了异常仿生人，至少他现在可以学了。“因为，康纳，我在这儿坐了整整一个半小时，想着你是不是出去后遇到了什么麻烦。我不知道你该死的怎么了。你去了个天杀的犯罪现场，这跟原来不一样了，你现在只有一具身体，你把它弄坏了，就全完了。”

 

康纳陷入了沉默。他露出沉思的神情，而后眼中亮起了一丝恶作剧的光彩。“汉克？”他说。

 

“干嘛？”

 

“你是担心我吗？”

 

“你以为呢？”汉克说着，欣慰地意识到自己已经成功让康纳找回了一点平常的感觉。“我要说的都说完了。耶稣啊，你跟那个混账盖文一起干活来的？而且还整着回来了？康纳，说不定你还真有点希望。”

 

“我跟你保证，我们不是自愿搭档的，”康纳回答。他伸手挠了挠相扑的耳朵。相扑兴奋地甩动脑袋，显然已经盼了康纳一阵子了。“我把怀特费德案需要的文件都带回来了，但我也想跟你谈谈这个案子。鉴于我们要处理的似乎是一位警察杀手，我把格兰尼斯特案件的优先级置于怀特费德案之上好吗？”

 

“完全可以，只要算上我一份就行。怀特费德案可以等等，我相信会有人找到那个仿生人的，”汉克说，“但在我们开始做任何事之前，我需要止疼药，我的肩膀在尖叫，疼得厉害。”

 

康纳看着他。汉克眯起眼睛，心里清楚康纳在干什么。“汉克，离你上次吃药才过了两——”

 

“你扫描我这事我怎么说的来着？”

 

“我只是想——”

 

“对对，帮忙。我知道。好吧。我等，我要是吃了你不得没完没了地监视我？”

 

康纳点点头，“到了下次吃药时间我会提醒你的。”

 

————

 

康纳有条不紊地和汉克过了一遍细节，或者说给他事无巨细地重复了一遍。不管是垃圾箱后嫌疑人藏身处的大小这种无关紧要的信息，还是史蒂夫·格兰尼斯特中了三枪这种显而易见的事实。一切都逃不过康纳的审视。在他看来，每一个细节都很重要。而要是他这么想的话，见鬼，汉克会听他讲。

 

“在我重建事故情景时，我觉得这事有些……”康纳顿了顿，好像在捉摸最能契合自己想法的表达方式。他们坐在厨房桌旁，怀特费德案的文件被忘在了一旁的地上。“厄，不是计划好的。不，不是那样。我是说，这件事毫无疑问是计划好的，但我觉得其中也含有即兴因素。”

 

康纳十分挫败地叹了口气。“注意着点，康纳，我可不想看你过热。后退一步，我觉得你想得太多了。从最开始重来。”

 

康纳的LED灯已经闪了一阵黄光，现在恢复成了蓝色。很好，看来他采纳了汉克的意见。“好的。格兰尼斯特当时是去响应一次枪击报警，但任何一个听到这次报警的人都可能前去响应。我想不明白的就是这儿，那个AX400不可能知道接警的会是格兰尼斯特。”

 

“关于这一点你给我的信息不够，康纳，”汉克指出，“要是这个仿生人混球就是想杀警察，为什么你觉得他们有特定目标人选？”

 

“那些伤口，”康纳说，“那个AX400藏了起来。TA本可以立刻杀死格兰尼斯特，但TA没有。TA先开枪击中腿部，然后在胸部补了两枪。TA浪费时间，冒着被击中的风险，同时也冒着因此被抓住的风险。因此我觉得其中有私人因素，可如果真是这样，TA怎么能制造一个确保格兰尼斯特会接警的情境？”

 

康纳叹了口气。这问题困扰着他，并且直到他找到答案之前会一直困扰着他。汉克往后靠在椅背上，仰头看向天花板，“你检查过那天的其它报警了吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“有没有报假警的？在我们管区里的其它地方报告枪击之类的扯淡的那些。我们的嫌疑人可能尝试了好几次才碰上他们要找的人，对吧？”

 

康纳的目光变得虚无。片刻之后，他点点头，“是的。今天上午还有另外三次出警，每次都间隔半小时左右。除了格兰尼斯特响应的那次枪击之外，还有一条关于三周前某个小偷小摸案犯罪嫌疑人的匿名线报，一个叫做Derren的仿生人在7-11内行为异常，以及若干次枪击，距离格兰尼斯特被杀的地点只有几个街区。这三条似乎都是虚假信息。出警警官都回报说什么也没找到。”

 

的确，一直都有人报假警，但一连三个？这里面肯定有点什么，“你知道是谁出的警吗？”

 

康纳点点头，“知道，我也搜集过了。凯林斯警员（Kerrins），雅各布思警员（Jacobs），还有梅勒警官（Merle）。”

 

“他们和格兰尼斯特有什么不同之处？”

 

“他们都不是警探。我浏览了他们的记录，发现雅各布斯警员惯于对仿生人实施暴力。要说的话，我觉得这一点会让他比格兰尼斯特更容易成为我们的嫌疑人的目标。格兰尼斯特的搭档告诉我他一直很温柔，甚至在她成为异常仿生人之前也是。”

 

“对。所以如果是这样，我们就知道这不是个仿生人报复那些曾经糟蹋过他们的人的情况。”

 

“我想不是，”康纳看上去不太为这种假设高兴，“这太……这太令人沮丧了。我缺少上下文情境。我觉得就像握着拼图碎片，却不知道该放在哪儿。”

 

汉克从桌上探过身来，伸手指敲了敲康纳的脑门，“停下。”

 

康纳眨眨眼，“停下？停下什么？”

 

“跟你说过了，你想得太深了。你是个异常仿生人，对吧？从他们的角度想想。我知道这很糟心，可是干这一行有时候你就是得跟那些坏人移情才行。你可以尽请尝试组合证据，但有时候就是屁都出不来。所以回答我：什么会让你想去杀一个警察？”

 

康纳皱起眉头，“我不认为试图想象为什么我会杀一个警察的尝试会很有效，汉克。”

 

汉克简直要一把一把薅自己的头发了。“耶稣啊，康纳，这叫侧写，我知道你懂这个，我知道你干这个。你能移情，这是成为异常仿生人的一部分，对吧？你能从跟我不一样的角度分析，所以来吧，用用你的处理器，给我答案。”

 

康纳在胸前抱起胳膊，皱着眉头思考，他的LED灯变成了黄色。“好吧，那我现在是嫌疑人，对吧？我……我不想杀随便某个老警员。我只想对特定的几个下手。我不在乎他们是不是敌视我的民族。也许……也许我想传递一条信息？给整个底特律警局？”

 

嗯，现在他们有点成果了。汉克不确定是什么样的成果，但任何一点进展都是好的，“哪种信息？”

 

“我没有足够数据来思考这一点。

 

“我们不是要想出具体原因，康纳，我们是在推测。来吧，这是你最喜欢的活了。你连我打算做什么晚饭都要推测。”

康纳蹙起眉毛，“也许我被……冤枉了，被某个警方的人？也可能底特律警局的行动深深伤害了我，我在反击。”

 

“所以你对我们很愤怒？对条子们做过的某些事很愤怒？”

 

康纳的肩膀塌了下去，“我不知道，我没有足够的证据。该死，汉克，我弄不明白。”

 

这真的很令康纳困扰。汉克正要叫康纳暂停放松一下，他兜里的手机就响了。“真他妈该死，”他咕哝着，伸手从侧兜里掏出手机。显示的来电人名称是福勒。“稍等，康纳。”

 

他打开翻盖，“一个人胳膊上挨了一枪却还得接老板的电话？搞什么啊，警长？我停工呢。”

 

“闭嘴，安德森，我们有麻烦了。大麻烦，”福勒说。他急迫的语气激得汉克猛地站了起来。康纳关切地看了他一眼。“康纳在你边上吗？”

 

“在，怎么了？”

 

“我们得需要他回警局来。我刚收到一份报告。警员和他的搭档在下城区被一个仿生人袭击了。那位搭档死了，嫌疑人直接拔掉了他的调节器，导致他停止运作。”

 

“艹，”汉克低声骂道，“康纳已经跟我说了今天早上的事。你觉得是同一个嫌疑人干的吗？”

 

如果是的话，这就为他们的推测提供了另一个因素。仿生人杀害仿生人？这可是新鲜事。他此前唯一一次见到这种事发生还是在康纳隶属于模控生命，追踪其它异常仿生人的时候。“是，我们得到了一份目击报告；他们说那是个AX400，跟康纳回报的是同一个型号。我知道你伤着，汉克，但我需要你。情况真的很不妙，每个人都快被逼出脑瘤了。你是我们最好的人手之一了。”

 

如果福勒警长开始在电话里开玩笑，情况肯定真的很糟。“把位置发给我，或者发给康纳。我们这就去。反正我在家也没事干。”

 

“我现在就发过去。动作快，我需要结果，很快就要。”

 

“是，是，我们会搞出来的，”电话挂断了，“哎，康纳。我们要出去了。”

 

康纳把他的神情看得一清二楚，“出事了，对吗？跟今天早上的事故有关。”

 

“嗯，”汉克说着，从架子上抓过大衣。世界真是个操蛋的噩梦，每个天杀的角落都在崩塌。“看来我们可能终于找到缺失的上下文了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳和汉克赶到犯罪现场，却发现李德已经在那儿调查了。人与人冲突不断，信息逐步展开，康纳意识到这个现场可能不像看上去那么简单。线索渐渐连贯，预示着可能发生的悲剧。康纳必须迅速行动，确保所有人安然无恙，其中也包括他自己。

他们在安静和紧张的气氛中驾车驶向犯罪现场。

实话说，康纳享受驾驶。当今大部分车辆都能自主操作，实现自动驾驶和判断，但汉克开的还是辆可能来自二十一世纪二十年代的老式手动车。在汉克肩膀康复期间，康纳暂时得到了驾驶这辆车的权利。他不确定等汉克康复以后，自己愿不愿意放弃这个。操控一个巨大的金属移动装置让他有种自由的感觉，稍稍超速时他也的确感到有点陶醉。

但他现在并不感到陶醉。实际上他现在几乎处于自动驾驶状态，他的大部分处理能力都集中在思考案件上。这是压力吗？他感到压力了吗？诡异。真诡异。RK800型号不会感到压力。RK800型号正是为了应对需要极度冷静的微妙情况，它是模控生命最先进的原型机，是——

另一辆车猛地插到他们前面，康纳勉强反应过来踩了刹车。“哇哦，这他妈是干啥？”汉克骂道。这是他们出发以来他说的第一句话，“你是想来场该死的事故吗？”  
康纳摇摇头，“不，不，我没有。”

“确定？你太安静了。别告诉我你还在因为不能当场立刻解决这案子而火大。”

“我没有。我是说火大。我没有火大，”康纳紧盯着前方的路。他有一瞬间落回了过去的模式里，把自己想成它而非他，一台机器而非一个仿生人。还说他没有感到压力。要是他没握着方向盘，肯定会尴尬地捂住脸。所有这些极其人类的感觉，他完全不知道该如何计算。

“你知道吗，康纳，”汉克说，“我注意到你点事。”

康纳不确定自己喜不喜欢汉克的语气。其中有些关爱，但也有烦扰。他开始在后台监测汉克的压力水平（中等偏高），还记算了自己喜欢汉克接下来要说的话的概率。

低。几乎低到个位数。

“你是我见过撒谎撒的最烂的，”汉克接着说，“要知道我可审过不少正经的蠢货。”

像往常一样，康纳的统计数据被发现了。“什么？我没有对你撒谎。”

“又来了，”汉克大笑起来，真心快活的笑声，“你知道是什么出卖了你吗？你当然知道了，你自己也审讯人，也会找同样的东西。哎，你猜怎么的，康纳，你肯定是个人类，你暴露的就跟那些嗑嗨了的妓女一样明显。”

康安不知道该怎么做出回应。他觉得自己简直像喝醉之后又吸嗨了，肯定是某些电路出了毛病。“哦，”他只挤出这一个字，跟着问，“我怎么暴露的？”

“你撒谎之前LED会闪红一下，你个傻瓜。”

康纳畏缩了一下。这可真够明显的。“哦，”他又说了一次，“这……有意思。”

“不管怎样，”汉克说，“现在你知道我读你就跟读书一样简单，省省扯淡吧。别再为你不知道的事折腾自己了。我不是模控生命那帮蠢蛋，我不在乎你能不能从碎片里导出结果。你用不着打动我，康纳，你失败了我也不会把你关机丢开的。”

康纳在震惊带来的沉默中开完了剩下的路。以前，他始终在如果不能按标准完成任务就会被停机的威胁下工作。所以为什么？他内心究竟为什么如此纠结？是因为他觉得自己一路上已经辜负了某人吗？他想到汉克在自己离得那么远的时候中枪，他想到自己向克拉拉许下的承诺，不禁猜想也许汉克说得对，也许早在康纳找到其中的关联之前，汉克就已经弄明白了。

他是在害怕搞乱自己的任务指令吗？

罪案发生在一个地下停车场里。康纳停下车，立刻看到盖文正在跟一个男人交谈，扫描显示对方正是马丁·戴克（Martin Decker），死去的仿生人的人类搭档。“操蛋啊，”汉克在康纳熄灭引擎时咕哝着，“那混蛋在这儿干屁？我以为福勒是特意把我们派来的。”

几个修辞学问题显然满足不了汉克。他用没伤的胳膊推开车门，直奔盖文而去。在决定跟上去之前，康纳先描绘了一下现场，查看法医团队已经在哪里放置了标记以及仿生人尸体的位置。他也很好奇为什么盖文会在这里。盖文今早已经出过一次现场了。但说来康纳也一样，然而警长还是把他也叫到这儿来了。

盖文越过戴克的肩膀看见了他们，随着两人走近，他的神情也跟着变了味。不过，得说他还是维持了专业水准。他结束了和戴克的谈话，后者看上去几乎发了狂，绕过他在半路截住了汉克和康纳。

“你们，”他用低吼一样的声音问两人，“该死的在这儿干吗？”

“可笑，正想问你同样的鸟问题呢，”汉克回答，“福勒给我电话，说他需要最好的人手负责这案子。”

“这混账王八蛋。我回去的时候他把我拽进办公室说了一样的废话，”盖文的目光在两人之间扫了几个来回，最终落在汉克身上。“真是个笑话。让你的塑料混蛋去那边死掉的仿生人那儿，我会告诉你我从那警察那儿挖到了什么。”

“莽得跟货运火车似的，是吧盖文？”汉克顶回去，“有点分寸，我确信戴克脸上的表情说明他很重视他的搭档，你在这儿老实点。”

盖文在胸前抱起胳膊。康纳一步跨到汉克前面，他受够了这些毫无意义的反复争论。“警探，如果我能知道谈话内容对我们都有好处。为了能切实解决这个案件，我需要更多信息，随时欢迎分享你知道的。我们都在恭候。”

盖文像是还要争辩，但康纳已经判定他这样做的可能性极低。这个男人是位警探；尽管他天性爱争论，而且发自内心讨厌仿生人，获得这一职位所需的技能水平和贡献却不容忽视。康纳知道，他不会只因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事而影响侦查。

“你不知道什么时候该适可而止，对吧？对天发誓，你这塑料垃圾惹得麻烦比帮上的忙多多了，”盖文啧啧舌头，“戴克和他搭档，那个他叫做扎克的PC200，在巡逻的时候听到报告，说附近有个一个女性AX400仿生人受伤了。当时他们俩显然分开行动，PC200来查看下面，戴克去检查周围。他们没分开多久，戴克就听到枪响，三声。等他赶到这儿，PC200已经停止运行了，就这样。”

讲完大致情况，盖文苦笑了一声。康纳没法分辨这笑声背后的情绪。“看来我们的警察杀手朋友已经开始偷懒了，才搞出两个受害者。不少人都看见它了，也报了警，所以戴克和他的搭档才会来响应。至少现在我们知道它是个女仿生人了，范围真是缩小了不少。”

“我记得福勒说受害者停止运行是因为那个AX400扯掉了什么能源泵零件，”汉克指出。康纳忍住冲动没有告诉汉克正确的名称，心里清楚他下一秒就会忘掉。“那他妈的为什么还有枪击？”

盖文伸拇指往扎克的尸体那边甩了甩，“对，对，是那个泵导致了死亡。但不是说那AX400就没重复今天早上对格兰尼斯特的搭档干的那一套。三枪，一枪在腿上，两枪在胸口。我们碰到了一个塑料疯子。”

盖文的声音在康纳的音频处理器中渐渐刺耳起来。该离开了。“我要过去分析现场了，汉克，”他说完，走向扎克尸体所在的位置。黄色标志指出了一滩滩釱和被扯出的脉搏调节器的位置，但除此之外周围似乎并没有留下太多证据。

康纳走近尸体，不安地挪了挪。他感觉到有人正注视着自己，回头查看盖文和汉克却发现两人正在激烈地争论。错觉，肯定是错觉，他传感器里的一点波动，多半和他尚且不能理解的异常有关。

他在扎克的尸体边跪下，双眼检索着调查所必须的信息。如盖文所说，三处枪伤非常明显：一处在右侧大腿，摧毁了大部分内部组件，另两处在胸部。和之前的格兰尼斯特一样，扎克先是腿部中枪，随后是射中胸部的两枪。康纳继续分析，一枚子弹从背后射入，和最初的案件一样，最后一枪是从正面射出的。

像在小巷里时一样，康纳在脑海中构建起代表扎克和AX400的火柴人模型，开始计算他们的动作：扎克进到停车场内，动作敏捷，持枪？不。隶属于警方的仿生人现在已经被允许携带武器，但在使用方面仍严格受限，除非情况一开始就极其危险，否则扎克不会抽出他的武器。未持枪，扎克没有手持武器。

如果情况乍看上去并不严重，那嫌疑人一定是躲了起来。康纳已经知道那个AX400非常善于躲藏；她不仅成功偷袭了格兰尼斯特，还躲开了进入小巷搜查的克拉拉。这里有很多车可供躲藏。

回到重建过程。AX400当时藏在哪儿？显而易见。康纳把她的模型放到扎克尸体旁边的车后。代表扎克的模型谨慎地接近，然后转过身。AX400从车后出来，第一次枪击。

右侧大腿受损。扎克的视野中会弹出错误警告，失去反应能力？还没。扎克还能看到，还能反应，右侧大腿下线。扎克处于劣势，应该无法有效反击。他本应该能抓到他的枪。他为什么没有去够枪？

不。他有去够枪。绝望。所以AX400没有等到走到正面，而是再次从背后开枪。扎克向前跪倒在地。损坏严重，错误警告应该遮蔽了大部分视野。康纳记得自己在斯坦福德大厦选择救汉克时从背后被击中。尽管他几乎立刻就停止了运行，他还是能回想起被那颗子弹击中的瞬间，回想起他的视野中充满数不清的警告，而他无法越过它们听到任何声音，也无力做出任何反应。

他死去前的几秒感觉就像永恒。那时他还没有成为异常仿生人，还没有真正感觉到情感，但那一刻他曾体会到了什么。康纳没法具体定义它，但他知道自己绝对不想再经历一次了。

他走神了，回到重建过程。AX400用和早晨接近格兰尼斯特时同样的方式走近，绕到扎克前方，再次开枪。射中胸部的两枪之间有47秒的间隔。但第二枪仍没有杀死扎克。不。那时他还活着。

康纳清楚接下来发生了什么。他的AX400模型跪下来，毫不犹豫地从扎克胸部拔掉了他的脉搏调节器丢到一边。

25秒之后，扎克停止了运行。

重建完毕。康纳迅速关闭了它，再次起身。这不是一次利落的死亡。它被刻意延长，既残暴又残忍。他俯视着扎克的尸体，觉得自己的思维被困住了，仿佛被卡在了某个循环里。

一个仿生人怎么能对另一个仿生人做出这样的事？斯坦福德大厦里的那个异常仿生人是出于绝望，而不是残忍才扯出康纳的调节器。康那可以理解那种行为，他可以理解绝望。另一方面，发生在扎克身上的事则超出了他的理解。什么能趋势一个仿生人如此残忍的对待她的同类？

被注视着的别扭感觉又来了，打断了他的思绪。然而当他环顾四周，却没有一个人正看向他这儿。有些事不正常。有些事不对劲。有些事——

领悟来得如此突然，简直像在他的调节器上猛击了一拳。他飞快地原地转身，“警探，”他招呼盖文，“你和其他调查人员是否已经确保场地清理干净了？”

“什么？”盖文和汉克的谈话戛然而止，“当然干净了。你在这儿看见什么东西了？”

“不，我想你没明白，”康纳紧张地提高了声调，“戴克警官是否说过他在来这儿的路上看到了那个AX400？有任何人看到那个AX400离开这片区域了吗，还是只有事故发生之前的目击证据？”

寂静。盖文似乎答不上来，于是康纳决定自己解决这问题。他扫描了这片区域，开始随着目光移动分析每辆车的可能性。  
如果他是对的，那个AX400还在这儿。

康纳拥有模控生命能够提供的最先进处理器，这一点体现在他的处理结果中。他从容不迫地在车辆间穿行，寻找着能够提供完美躲藏地点的那一辆，如果他处在AX400的位置上会选择的那一辆。AX400持有武器。她很有威胁。但根据她前两次行凶判断，她也遵循一种特殊的模式，并且似乎愿意继续遵循这种模式。

如果这点没错，那么他受到枪击的概率就很低。如果这点没错，那么他们任何人受到枪击的概率都很低。

“康纳！”汉克在停车场另一边吼道，“你在那儿折腾什么呢！”

“解决案子，副队长，”康纳叫了汉克的头衔，以期让气氛保持轻松。人类喜欢这样。康纳也是。太过严肃会导致紧张，而紧张则会导致失误。“你了解我，我向来都能成功完成任务。”

康纳走向他认为AX400用于躲藏的哪辆车。那是辆时髦货，空气动力，新型号，才出厂不久。它前面停着另一辆车，把它挡在了视野之外，它后面就是墙面，中间隔着一小块空间。无论罪犯是不是仿生人，那里都是个理想的藏身之处。康纳小心地走到那辆车侧面，脚步安静而缓慢。

“康纳，”汉克再次叫到，“你他妈在那儿干吗呢？我们要找的杀手不会在这儿，她估计早就跑没影了。”

在探身查看车子背后之前，康纳顿了顿，确保自己已经完全准备好了。他需要全神贯注在接下来要做的事上。数到三，他想。一。二。

有人在他准备好之前从车后猛地冲了出来。

那个AX400。转瞬间她已经站起来，以一种非人类才能具备的速度撞向康纳。康纳的处理器速度很快，特别是和人脑相比，但那个AX400也是仿生人，处理速度几乎和康纳相当。被打了个措手不及，还处于分析模式而非战斗模式下的康纳来不及反应。他被AX400成功的撞翻在地，冲击短暂地扰乱了他的系统。

“狗屎！”他听见汉克的叫喊。混乱，突然之间，康纳在无法分辨的动作和声音之间试图让自己稳定下来。那个AX400翻过其他车辆，冲向出口，把一名取证人员撞飞出去。“追她！上啊！”

康纳站起身来，但盖文已经追着她跑了出去。没机会的。盖文绝对没有机会。人类会气喘吁吁。人类的耐力有限。而仿生人则没有这两点困扰。“我来！”康纳冲汉克喊完，不等对方回答就也追了出去。

事件发生的停车场距离一条两侧店铺林立、车辆成行的繁荣街道非常近。当康纳拐过通往最繁华区域的拐角后，他想起了追逐另一个AX400的经历，卡菈。那次他们跑上了高速公路，而康纳以毫厘之差躲过了被卡车撞上的结果。如今他不能再承受那样的风险了，他已经没有 模控生命的备份了。如果他死在这里，就会像人类的死亡一样——终结。

盖文在街道另一侧，但他被人群挡住了。康纳成功瞥见了更远处的AX400，但人流让他难以进行定位。他不能浪费时间。如果他能抄到另一个仿生人前面，就能在更远处拦截她，把对周围人和对他自己的风险降到最低。

成功的概率很低，23%，但他必须一试。汉克经常赌过更低概率，并且赢了，而且康纳有很多提高自己胜算的办法。

他跑着。熟练地在其他市民之间穿梭，预估出他们的动作以便设计自己的路线。左，右，直走，向下躲闪。他的分析遥遥领先，使得他可以预设好一系列动作加以执行。他渐渐追上了盖文。概率在提高。成功率31%。33%。36%。40%。

就在康纳以为自己即将得手的时候，那个仿生人却做出了完全超乎他预料的行动。当康纳在街道这一侧追到和盖文平齐的位置时，AX400猛地转向街道中央，冲进了来往的车流中。车笛声四起，但她却只顾在车辆间奔跑，似乎毫不畏惧会被撞飞。

盖文的视线追着她看向路面。康纳在他改变方向前就猜到了接下来会发生什么。“别去，盖文！”康纳喊道，但他的声音被面前车辆疾驰而过的噪声盖了过去。

盖文所在的那一侧停着很多车辆，导致他没法看到即将到来的危险，而他们离下一个路口还有段距离。盖文毫无察觉地跑向前方。他为什么会如此盲目地向前跑？没时间猜测了。一辆车疾驰而来，如果盖文跑上路面就会被它撞个正着。

康纳只有几秒钟阻止可怕的事情发生。

当康纳在头脑中计算数据时，时间并不会随之放慢；但他的处理器运行的那样迅速，时间已经变得无关紧要。两种选择，上万种可能的结果。如果康纳去追AX400，他抓到对方的几率保持在40%。他有机会现在当场解决这个案件，一切就此了结。

另一方面，如果他没想办法让盖文避免被驶来的车辆撞上，对方的生存几率将极其有限，只有将将8%。这个数字是康纳分析了速度和车辆型号，并将这两项数据和发生在同样条件下的以往事故比对后得出的。这个数值非常危险。太低了。即使盖文活了下来，也会受到极其严重的伤害。

回到决策上。如果康纳现在抓住嫌疑犯，就能确保不再出现更多受害者，但盖文很可能会被杀死。如果康纳转而救了盖文，AX400就会逃走，并且极有可能再次行凶。

但即使康纳选择追击AX400，他成功抓到后者的几率也并不乐观。康纳进行了另一项运算，算清了另一种可能性；如果他能以正确的轨道和速度拦截盖文，成功救下对方的概率是多少？87%。

在这一个过程中死亡的几率？

同样高。

康纳此前从没主注意个过这个数值。当他拥有无数后备机体的时候，这个数字无关紧要。任务永远是第一位的。在设计模控生命的时候，必须如此。

但现在？康纳不想死。他才刚刚踏入这个全新的世界，还不想停止运行。他还有一项任务要完成，还有另一个案子要和汉克一起解决，还有一生要充实地渡过。

这想法来自他心中的异常仿生人。它让康纳感到心痛，但它是真实的。尽管康纳无比想活下去，他也清楚自己不能坐视盖文被杀。这会让他无法安宁。如果他让自私压倒一切，放任不管，他将无法原谅自己。

87%的死亡概率？汉克曾经赌过更高概率，却仍输了。可能不等于必然。它只是个机会，一个康纳不得不尝试的机会。

他在若干分之一秒内做出了一个不计后果的决定。康纳跑上路面，直冲盖文而去。车笛声在他的音频处理器里化作响亮、愤怒的噪声。他突然意识到这可能就是自己听到的最后声音。

他伸手就能够到盖文了。刺耳的刹车声证明那辆被他抢行的自动驾驶汽车已经识别出了危险，但康纳知道它来不及的，他顶多还有几秒钟。

他必须竭尽全力把盖文推回去。用力太小的话，推开盖文后他自己就会被留在路上惨遭撞击。他必须把盖文和自己都推离车前。只能成功不能失败。

决定了自己的力道和轨迹后，他带着全部冲力向盖文扑去。两人撞在一起向后倒去，盖文在被撞向后方时瞪大了眼睛，因为空气被挤出肺部而咕噜了一声。两人向后倒去，重重地撞在水泥地上。康纳的系统因为冲力而短暂停摆。混乱使周围的人类和仿生人发出一片抽气声，向后退去。

远远地，康纳听见那辆车从他们身后驶过，他的系统逐渐上线。活着，他还活着，他们都还活着。

他从盖文身上滚到一边，盯着天空，听着另一个人在他边上挣扎着努力呼吸。康纳的次级传感器告诉他对方没事，没受重伤，他成功了，他完成了自己的行动。

“他妈的——”盖文出声了。他试图站起来却倒了回去。康纳对此多少表示理解；他不想站起来，估计也站不起来。那个AX400这会儿早就跑远了，没必要再追她。“艹他的刚怎么回事？”

康纳坐起来，整了整领带。这动作帮助他冷静下来。“我想我刚刚救了你的命，警探，”康纳回答，“人们通常会说谢谢。”

盖文没说谢谢，不过这多半是因为他刚跟死亡擦身而过，而且还没从康纳狠狠撞上他的那下里缓过来。他显得非常苍白。可能是因为刚刚的濒死体验吧。每个人类对此都有不同的反应。

当他继续检查盖文时，他的音频处理器捕捉到了某些来自周围人之外的吵闹声。熟悉，这声音很熟悉，他认识听到的这个声音。

某人在喊他的名字。哦，是的。的确有人在喊他的名字。显然调查组的其他人终于追了上来。康纳确信他们都看见自己鲁莽的行动了。

汉克冲过人群，用没受伤的胳膊一把把康纳拽了起来。康纳随他摆弄，没有抵抗的力气。

“我没事，”康纳张嘴，“我知道你要说什么，我只想拜托你晚点再说，等我出于高点的运行——”

汉克把他拽进一个紧紧的、一只手的拥抱里。康纳闭上嘴，又惊讶又困惑。这会扯到汉克受伤的肩膀，这动作绝对会害他非常痛。

“你个自己找死的疯子！”汉克厉声地说，“该死的你究竟在想什么！”

“我需要决定是追逐嫌疑人还是去救李德警探。事实证明更紧迫的是——”

“你知道吗，别理我。艹他的耶稣基督，我以为你要死在那儿了。你知道那辆车差多一点就撞上你了吗？”

康纳其实知道，但决定不提自己87%的概率了。“我没事，汉克，”他说，“但我让嫌疑人跑了。”

“你觉得我在乎吗？你吓死我了！”汉克放开康纳，改为抓着他的肩，“他妈的要命，康纳，你迟早搞死我。别不管不顾的把自己推出去，听见了吗？”

“我听见了，”康纳说。他没撒谎，他的音频处理器工作正常。“我很抱歉，我完全没想给你增加压力。我只是必须去做正确的事。你觉得我的决定对吗？”

汉克看向盖文，后者总算是坐了起来。他叹了口气，“是，崽子。哎，我觉得是，虽然我不赞同你为了这种事涉险。上帝啊，”他呼唤队伍里的其他人，“赶紧叫个人来，救护车之类的，随便，盖文看起来要跪了，我可不想摊上更多事。康纳，你能不能在不闯进另一条路的前提下把车开过来。我们得回去跟富勒报告这一切，想想就开心。”

康纳正要离去，却听到盖文嘶哑地叫道，“等等。”

他停在原地，转身看向盖文躺着的地方，“警探？”

“我——”盖文咳了起来。看来康纳撞他撞得比预期的要狠。“狗屎。别以为这会改变什么。屁用没有，但我不傻。我欠你的，你刚刚救了我的命。”他顿了顿，皱起眉毛，“你为什么救我？”

康纳皱起眉头，“因为那是正确的事。”

盖文笑了起来，声音嘶哑，“正确的事。艹它的正确……我不信。滚吧，康纳，汉克给你下命令了，而且我看腻了你那张塑料脸。”

康纳瞥了汉克一眼，想要传达自己的惊讶，但对方已经开始在周围搜索，寻找AX400的踪迹。这算是一次个人的胜利吗？他拿不准。盖文的语气完全不像平时那样恶毒，但这是不是因为刚刚发生的事则很难说。

我欠你的。这句话肯定有意义，不管是什么意义。

“那不是命令，”康纳指出并转身离开，“是个请求。当请求合理时，我时常会听的。”

盖文没有说话。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是条死胡同。失去了所有线索，汉克和康纳没法继续调查，似乎只能先回家去。但汉克决定跟自己的搭档好好聊聊，帮他理解人性的复杂之处。他们还有很长的路要走，而这可能只是暴风雨前的宁静。

汉克忍不住怀疑这天永远没个头了。

 

时间很晚了，太阳已经下山了。杰弗里·富勒坐在他对面，眯起眼睛瞪着平板，嘴唇抿成了一条线。平板上是汉克的报告；现如今，纸头工作已经不再写在纸头上了。汉克还年轻的时候，每个人都总说未来一切都会变得电子化。有时他会忘记他就活在未来。他的搭档甚至都不是血肉之躯，而是线路和塑料。

 

“所以简单说来，”富勒花了整整五分钟阅读汉克的报告，“我们摊上事了。”

 

“没错，”汉克回答。他的肩膀疼得要命。还没到吃药的时间吗？肯定到了。“我是说我们本来能查出点东西的，但你非要把盖文那坨臭狗屎也派到这案子上。我以为你要的是‘最好的’，不是‘撮底的烂货’。”

 

“李德是个好警探，”富勒说，但汉克知道前面还省了一句“只要他乐意”。“这不是游戏，副队长。你知道我们破不了这案子的话会变成什么样吗？我们已经失去了一个好人，还有一个仿生人。每个人都绷紧了。”

 

“你以为我不知道？”汉克勉强忍住怒火答道，“狗屎，杰弗里，我们找不到该死的动机。我们只知道她的型号和大概的样子，但外面可能有一百个仿生人都长成她那副样子。该死的，这会波及到他们所有人，公众可不会轻易放过这事。”

 

除了从电视上看来的和从康纳嘴里听来的之外，汉克对马库斯没多少了解。但他不得不敬佩马库斯在解放他的种族这件事上处理的很精妙。对于马库斯的革命所代表的一切事物，和他至今为止传递的所有消息，这起案件这样的事只会带来深深的疮疤和伤害。富勒俯身靠在桌上，左手撑着下巴，叹了口气，“从格兰尼斯特和扎克身上找到的子弹还在分析之中，希望能找到匹配结果，帮助我们找到嫌疑人。在此之前我们没半点可查的了。回家吧，汉克。我们现在什么也做不了。”

 

汉克哼了一声。“门都没有。这事没完，杰弗瑞，肯定有什么——”

 

“如果有，我早就把你赶去卖命了。你还伤着呢，汉克，你根本都不该来这儿。滚出我的办公室，回家去。有事我会打给你的。”

 

汉克真心想怼回去。逻辑上他知道福瑞说得对，现在的确没的可做，可这事儿还是让他相当火大。一个仿生人如何能在杀了不止一个，而是两个底特律警局的人之后还不被他们抓到？

 

责备盖文很容易，但汉克知道即使警探没冲上马路差点搞死自己，那个AK400可能还是会逃掉的。那时候人人情绪激动，戴克也因此没能注意到那个AX400根本没离开现场。没有任何迹象显示她还在那儿。汉克以为法证组已经在开始任何调查前扫荡过那片地方了，没有人料到会发生追击。

 

汉克走出办公室，发现康纳坐在他那位于自己办公桌对面的桌后，来回翻着他的硬币。汉克有次问过康纳为什么要玩这个把戏，康纳跟他说了一大堆他听不懂的仿生人术语，重新校准之类之类的。反正都是瞎扯。汉克觉得康纳是喜欢它带来的韵律感，一个康纳早在正式突破程序前就有的异常行为。

 

他桌上摆着一杯咖啡，刚冲的，还冒着热气。汉克拿着把抓起杯子，小心地啜了一口。黑咖啡，正是他喜欢的味道，火热的沿着他的嗓子流了下去。“你冲的？”他问。

 

康纳没注意听他说什么。仿生人正盯着硬币，看着它随着动作上上下下。“我不明白，”康纳说，“先是个人类，现在是个仿生人。完全说不通。为什么改变目标类型？犯罪模式变了？”

叮。叮。硬币撞在康纳的手指上，又被他再度抛向空中。再一次。“我觉得她很愤怒。”叮。“可她又相当不在乎自己的命。我不觉得她跑上马路的时候是想让盖文跟着她。”叮。“不，她只是想逃走，而且不在乎自己是不是会半路死掉。”

 

汉克没说话，罕见地选择了沉默。康纳的目光一直落在硬币上，随着它上上下下。“如果她不在乎自己的命，就表示她没什么活着的意愿。那为什么要杀害执法人员呢？为什么要袭击、杀死她自己的同胞？我不明白。我觉得自己……”

 

“好像在撞墙？”汉克提示他，把咖啡杯放到康纳面前。“嗯，我明白。我也这么觉得。”

 

咖啡杯发出的“噹”的声音把康纳的注意力从硬币上拉开了。他盯着冒热气的杯子，然后闭上眼睛靠在了椅背上。见他没说话，汉克决定再问一遍，“你给我冲的咖啡？”

 

“我觉得这比你回家投奔一瓶酒精好，”康纳说，依然闭着眼睛。“我放那儿之前亲自检查过了，保证跟你平时自己在家冲的咖啡一样。”

 

汉克突然后悔喝了那东西，“你把该死的手指放进我咖啡里试过了？”

 

“没，”康纳的嘴角微微翘了起来，“但要说我没那么想过就是骗人了。你我都清楚我什么时候说的不是实话。”

 

真是种解脱。汉克又抿了一口，在自己的椅子上坐下，“告诉我，康纳，”他说，“你今天他妈||的跑上那条路的时候是着了什么魔？”

 

康纳睁开了眼睛。他往后仰得非常远，几乎是躺在那儿了。他瞪着天花板，在胸前抱起双臂，“我抓到嫌疑人的几率远低于成功救下盖文的几率，所以我选择了前景较好的选项。”

 

“成，棒。很高兴知道你的程序是怎么转的，”汉克说，“现在说说你真实的想法。”

 

康纳连着眨了好几下眼。汉克没法从这边看到他的LED，也就很难猜出这问题让他感到多大压力。康纳很少把情绪写在脸上。“我当时想，如果我在明知自己能够救他的情况下放任盖文死掉，我会后悔的。我不想感觉那样。可是我……”康纳皱起眉，“我吓坏了。”

 

汉克挑起眉毛，但没说话。天性会驱使人类用交谈填补寂静。他希望如果自己等得够久，康纳心中异常的部分会响应这种欲望。他的希望没有落空。“我意识到救盖文会让我自己面临巨大的危险。跑上那条路的时候我一直在想，这会不会是我做的最后一件事？这些车会不会是我最后听见、看见的东西？我之前死过，但我那时候不像现在这么理解死亡。我的前任——在斯坦福德大楼死去的那个康纳——他也吓坏了吗？”

 

汉克还记得康纳扑进枪击的范围内，记得自己以为康纳活了下来，从地上拉起他却发现对方已经被子弹打得千疮百孔。尽管汉克知道康纳原先能够进行无限备份，他始终没有像康纳现在这样把两者区分开，把另一个康纳当做不同的存在。

 

可是，现在坐在他面前的这个康纳真的不是他在酒吧见到的那个吗？曾经将他劫为人质的那个康纳也享有同样的记忆，却跟他的康纳截然不同。多么让人不寒而栗的想法。他还没醉到能参加这种对话。

 

“恐惧是个好东西，孩子，”汉克意识到康纳并没在等待回答。他们已经相处的够久了，他能认得出康纳给出的暗示，知道怎么给出对方接得上的回应。此刻，康纳正以一种仿生人独有的方式感到犹豫不定，他还在应对那些既新鲜又复杂的情感。“恐惧让我们活下来。你之所以吓坏了，是因为你以为自己可能会死，这很正常，康纳。你即使吓坏了也还是冲上那条路去救人，这叫做勇敢。非常他妈||的蠢，让我想揍死你，但该夸奖的还是要夸奖。”

康纳在椅子上坐直身体，倾身向前，双手按在膝盖上，“我想我需要听到这些。”他柔声说道。任务搞定，汉克想。“局长跟你说什么了？”

 

“我们没事可做，应该回家去，”汉克叹了口气，“我们还在等结果，麻烦还没完，我觉得他说得对。你准备好回去了吗？”

康纳渴望地看向他桌上的终端。“不行，”汉克说，“我知道你想什么呢，你别想在这儿为我们没有的信息把自己折腾死。我们现在回家，吃点东西好好休息，”他顿了顿，“啧，我要睡觉。你去干你们仿生人累了的时候干的事。”

 

“我不会感到累，”康纳说，“我不可能——”

 

“康纳，”汉克说着站起来，“别跟我在这儿顶嘴。我们走。”

 

康纳像是还想争辩的样子，但又心软了，“我开车？”

 

“是，是，你开。我估计我短期内都摸不着方向盘了。”

 

——

 

他们回家时相扑正守在那儿，一等康纳走进门就扑向了他。汉克让他们尽情重逢，先去给相扑碗里添了粮才回房间换衣服。用一只手穿衣服简直要命。他迫不及待的想痊愈。

 

汉克回到厨房时，康纳已经把他的药摆在那儿了。康纳人在客厅里，正轻声跟谁讲着电话。汉克隐约听到了意大利辣香肠和香肠两个词，忍不住大笑起来。要是去年这时候有人跟他说会有个仿生人在他家里给他订披萨，汉克会叫那人放下酒瓶，该去哪儿去哪儿吧。

 

他吞下药片，靠在门框上。“这算什么？”他说，“你确定你被那个AX400撞倒的时候没磕着脑袋？”

 

康纳坐在沙发上属于他的那一侧，摇了摇头，“我们回到警局后我运行了诊断程序。我完全正常。”

 

汉克不确定他是不是在开玩笑。康纳有时候会故意说得很难猜。“说是这么说，可你刚刚叫了披萨。你知道，我本来打算拿微波炉随便热点然后去睡觉的。披萨也不比我花五分钟搞出来玩意健康多少吧。”

 

停顿。康纳看上去有那么点腼腆，“我只是觉得这样更容易。如果你不喜欢，我随时可以取消——”

 

“别，别，可别，”汉克赶紧打断他，“我就是觉得有点奇怪罢了。通常这个时候你都在那儿鼓捣你当天决定带回来的玩意，我都不用看了。永远健康，永远无聊，哈啊，我以还以为这家是我的。”

 

“可你还是吃了，”康纳指出，“不管怎么说，我觉得我叫外卖对我们都有好处。所以我就叫了。”

 

“哦我明白了，”汉克有点不怀好意地笑着，“你这是在花样表达‘我懒得管了。’别担心，康纳，你大可以说出来，我不会评判你的。”

 

康纳抱起胳膊，显然受了冒犯。汉克毫不犹豫地嘲笑了他，“换衣服去，”汉克说，“我受够看你穿这身制服了。就跟我把工作请回家了似的，我现在只想忘掉我们不知道的事。还有，我不知道你发现了没有，那些蓝点在微光下有时候太他么讨厌了。看得我头疼。”

 

汉克实际上是希望康纳彻底丢掉那件夹克。就他所知，其他大多数仿生人早已丢掉了他们的制服。可康纳却还跟佩戴荣誉勋章一样套着他的编号和模控生命商标。汉克搞不懂他为什么这么做。那件夹克有那么重要吗?还是说康纳觉得他还不够融入人类，不该脱掉它?

 

康纳穿着一件灰色的长袖衬衫和一条黑色的裤子回来了。这是汉克见过的最不起眼的衣着搭配，但康纳会换这身衣服就已经是个奇迹了。有次汉克叫他去换衣服，他却只脱掉了夹克就回来了。汉克问他为什么，他说了些什么“我穿什么都无所谓”之类的话，就此结束了讨论。

 

“你会给自己买点其他衣服吗?”汉克问。

 

康纳低头看看自己，“衣服很贵，而且我不需要其他额外的衬衫。”

 

“是是，我说你就不会穿烦了吗?”

 

“不会，”康纳坦白地说。他坐下来，打开电视，“我要进入待机了，你想看什么都行。”

 

汉克看了他一眼，“我以为你说你不累。”

 

“我不会感到累，”康纳重复了他之前的声明，“我只是需要停止一会儿思考。我不会像人类那样感到头疼，但我觉得系统里好像积累了很多压力。这感觉很不愉快。”

 

“不等着你叫的披萨送来了?”

 

“反正我也吃不了。而且我宁可别知道每一片的卡路里含量，”康纳讥讽地笑了笑，“需要我的话就晃晃我的肩膀，我会醒的。”

 

“好，”汉克说，“等等，你就跟这儿坐着了?”

 

他说晚了。康纳的眼睛令人不安地闪了闪，闭上了。他的身体也变得僵直。相扑从厨房溜达过来，在康纳面前趴下，摇着尾巴。“上帝保佑。相扑，你现在是别想让他拍你了，这孩子僵了。”汉克停下来，试探地戳了戳康纳身侧。啧，他短时间内不会动了。“他每次都这么搞吗？”

 

相扑歪过头，然后够了够汉克的腿，“怎么啦？什么事，男孩儿?”

 

相扑又够了几下。别看相扑这么大个，他想的时候就跟个小狗崽没两样。这时门铃响了，披萨来了。汉克叹了口气，站起来，“好吧相扑，等我下。”

 

这次送披萨的不是汉克习惯的仿生人，而是个人类。时间的确正带来改变。康纳已经事先付过钱了，于是汉克拿了披萨就径直回到客厅。

 

结果相扑已经霸占了他在康纳身边的位置。

 

“所以这是新的床位安排是吧?”，汉克摇着头说。康纳不要床，也不要房间。他就满足于把自己仅有的几件衣服放在汉克屋里，不忙的时候就在沙发上属于他的那边窝着。“我还奇怪沙发上哪儿来那么多狗毛。我的天啊，他到底干了什么让你这么爱他?因为他总拍你来的?”

 

相扑期待地望着他。汉克打开披萨盒，从里面拿了一片，“想要?过来拿。”

 

相扑回头看了看康纳，低头趴在了爪子上。“嗬。见了鬼了。这样也好，他要发现我给你吃披萨会杀了我的。”

 

汉克吃了两片披萨，决定今天就这样了。康纳叫的披萨就算是汉克吃也太大了，再说他只有一个人。他把剩下的披萨放进冰箱里留到明天早上；去上班的路上把它们当零食吃应该不错。

 

怀特费德案的文件还躺在他餐桌边的地上，自从康纳把它们放那儿就没人动过。汉克把它们捡起来，放到一边吃灰。说来难听，但那个死掉的店员只能等等了。“好啦，康纳，相扑，”汉克宣布，“我要睡了。别瞎搞，听见了吗？”

 

相扑叫了几声表示听见了。康纳还处于深度待机模式， 没出声。

 

忙了这一天之后汉克很快就睡着了。他本想多赖会床，晚点去上班，却被响起的手机铃猛地吵醒了。该死，他就知道他该把这玩意调到飞行模式。

 

他从床头柜上抓过手机，摸索着按了接听键。他的肩膀又疼的要命。“喂？”他咕哝着，甚至没看一眼来电显示。

 

“也问你早安，汉克，”线路里福勒的声音有点尖细，“你他妈在哪儿呢？”

 

“自家床上，享受应得的睡眠，”汉克回答，“你他妈干嘛这时候打给我——”他看了眼时间，“——搞什么？刚过七点而已，我还没迟到！”

 

“另一个警员被杀了，”福勒说，“媒体听到了风声，新闻满天飞。跟她搭档的那个仿生人气疯了，每个人都在失去理智。我需要你，汉克。”

 

汉克闭上眼睛，喉咙里涌上一声长长的叹息，“这次死的是人类，哈？”

 

“是。我们搜查过现场了，那个AX400跑了。我把位置发给你，你知道该干什么。”

 

电话挂断了。汉克睁开眼睛，瞪着天花板，考虑要不要交回警徽，“cao他||妈该死的。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又一次行凶，又一个现场。康纳重现谋杀过程时收到了一个来自革命时期的旧盟友的联络。媒体蠢蠢欲动，又一位警员被害，康纳发现自己肩负着来自那么信任他的人的压力……

汉克和康纳赶到案发现场时，那里挤满了媒体和底特律警局的人，场面混乱。谋杀发生在底特律市中心的一处住宅区附近。不幸的是，这地方足够开放，导致媒体在底特律警局还没来得及好好封锁现场时就听到了风声。虽然警方已经用全息胶带封锁了现场，周围还是充满了忧心忡忡的议论声。

 

“安德森副队长，”一个记者喊到。是个年轻人，眼神发亮，热情洋溢。康纳琢磨着媒体是怎么搞到汉克的名字的。“请问我们过去两天里发现的那些可怕的凶案真的是一名仿生人干的吗?”

 

汉克无视了他，挤了过去。“安德森副队长!”那记者再次喊到，“拜托，说两句吧!”

 

真是没完没了。康纳在他面前站住，举手示意他后退。但这举动并没像他希望的那样把对方劝离，反倒鼓励了他。“你!你是康纳对吧!模控生命原先借给底特律警局的那个原型机!有推测说底特律最近发生的数起谋杀案是一个仿生人干的，对此你有什么感想?”

 

康纳脑中涌出种种可能的答复，他琢磨着其中的最佳选项。如果他选错了，就会进一步损害仿生人的形象。如果他采取礼貌但敷衍的态度，记者很可能会追着他索要另一个答复。如果他态度粗鲁，底特律警局会受到很大影响，而如果他给记者提供对方想要的信息，就会在福勒那边惹上大麻烦。“我－－”他说道，又突兀地停下。

 

你对这种猜测有什么感想?

 

你有什么感想?

 

“我怎么...”他默默自问，“失望。”

 

“失望?”那记者急切地问，“什么意思?能详细说说吗?”

 

这词从哪儿冒出来的?康纳甚至没打算给出一个情绪化的回答，可这词就这么溜了出去。一个仿生人，一个与他相似的人，选择杀死人类而不是跟他们培养关系?这让他感到失望。这件事的确带给他一些感触。

 

“康纳，你他妈干吗呢?”汉克的声音穿透了人群。一只手搭上康纳的肩，把他从那记者面前拽开。后者眼看着线索从自己鼻子前被扒走了，失望的情绪溢于言表。“别跟那些小丑逗了，我们还有活呢。最好快点，看来要下雨了。”

 

尸体倒在一片住宅楼后面，无力地瘫在地上。地上半干涸的血迹表明了谋杀发生的路线。康纳进行了面部分析，发现那是米莉亚姆 哈特利，35岁，两个孩子的母亲，PC200安德鲁的搭档。她的枪就握在手里，最近才击发过。

 

“已知信息?”他问汉克。

 

“没多少。哈特利被偷袭时正跟安德鲁一起巡逻，还是那糟糕的死因:三处枪伤，腿上一处，胸部两处。哈特利不是来这儿出警，看起来她是被随机选中的。我脑子里一团糟。”

 

康纳环顾四周。地上散落着一些釱，没多少，不够他分析出正经结果的。汉克误会了他的目光，“哦，不，不，没门，康纳。我在的时候绝对不行。”

 

“用不着。量太少，我分析不出什么，”康纳回答。汉克看起来松了口气。“不，我在想，安德鲁在哪儿?”

 

“这会儿回底特律警局去了。根据福勒的说法，安德鲁根本没法接受这事。他们得给他做个什么检查。行了，我们最好开工吧。”

 

这已经快成了公式化行动了。康纳建好模型，开始操纵着它们在现场周围进行重建。汉克说哈特利是被偷袭的。那么第一枪肯定让她措手不及，但不是在这儿。他查看一番，追溯到靠近建筑物前方的血迹起点。是了，第一次枪击是在这儿发生的。

 

等等。

 

他折回去查看尸体，分析胸部的两处伤口，而后皱着眉头对汉克说，“她腿部和胸部中枪之间至少隔了一分半钟。”

 

“你确定？”汉克说着在尸体边跪下，因为扯到肩膀歪了歪嘴，“Cao。真的，也就是说那一分半钟里出了点什么事，因为目前为止其他受害者都是第一枪之后跟着就被杀了，对吧？”

 

“嗯，”康纳又检查了一遍血迹。腿伤肯定影响了哈特利的行动，但她有没有试着逃跑？

 

盯着尸体是没用的，他得回到第一发子弹射出的位置去。他走回血迹开始的地方，查看墙面。公寓楼的砖墙上蹭上了一抹蓝血。仿生人在这里受到攻击？有可能。

 

“罪案发生的时候安德鲁在吗？”康纳问。

 

“我知道才有鬼，福勒只说他气疯了。现在可能没法沟通，”汉克走到楼前，“怎么了？

 

康纳指指那抹痕迹，“釱。要么AX400撞击过这面墙，要么是安德鲁。”

 

“哈特利腿上受了那样的伤应该倒下了，”汉克说，“我想不出她怎么在那种情况下击退凶手。”

 

“她开过枪，但我想不是在这儿，”康纳记起他们讨论格兰尼斯特谋杀案的动机时汉克曾说过的话。即使他没有全部细节，他还是可以对发生的事情做出猜测。“安德鲁可能进行了干预。”

 

汉克挑起一边眉毛。康纳做出一版重建，当哈特利中枪倒下后，安德鲁扑向了那个AX400.他们迅速扭打在一起，同时哈特利试图逃走。“之前，那个AX400都会把受害者和他们的搭档分开，但我想她这次是即兴作案。我相信安德鲁曾经为了救下自己的搭档攻击了那个AX400。”

 

那哈特利再次中枪时他为什么没干预？墙上的痕迹。他重建的AX400模型把安德鲁的头狠狠撞向墙壁，趁后者的系统崩溃重启时丢下了他。AX400手里拿着枪，走回哈特利身边，两人互相开火。康纳怀疑哈特利是否击中了目标；从现场留下的釱的数量判断，哈特利死前并没有命中对方。

 

“这儿没什么能帮我们找到她的了，”康纳有些烦扰地说，“每次都是这样。她从我们手里逃走了，而且藏得很深。我得跟安德鲁谈谈。也许那——”

 

他停下来，猛地眨眨眼。有什么东西通过无线接触了他。他知道这种感觉；一个仿生人在试图和另一个仿生人联系。有人在叫他。

 

是那个AX400吗？

 

“康纳？”汉克的脸出现在康纳视野里。他看上去有些担忧，“你还好吗？”

 

康纳点点头，随意挥了挥手。这是最重要的事，他没时间解释，“我没事。附近某个人在试着联系我，等我一下，”他闭上眼，允许另一个仿生人接了进来。

 

**“康纳？”**

 

一个如同平静日子里的海浪般的声音。不是那个AX400，而是马库斯。完全超出康纳的预料。 **“马库斯？你在这儿干什么？”**

 

 **“啊，是你。跟我预料的一样。我在案发现场附近，躲开媒体的视线。我把坐标发给你。来找我，我会解释的。”** ****  
  


联络突然中断了。康纳睁开眼睛，发现汉克还在盯着他。“该死的怎么回事？”汉克问，“嘿，康纳，喂？”

 

“马库斯在这儿，”康纳说。他的视野中弹出马库斯说过会发来的坐标。并不远。“我这就回来，在车里等我。”

 

他没等汉克回答就转身离开，径直穿过媒体，沿着街道前进。和说的一样，马库斯从远处观察着，在街道尽头等着他。

 

RK200跟往常一样，穿得像个真正的人类，只有双眼透露出他的本质。康纳走近时他正靠在墙上，嘴角挂着柔和的笑意，“我猜我会在这儿找到你，”马库斯说，“看来我猜对了。”

 

康纳看着马库斯上下打量自己，目光不放过任何一个细节。康纳时常好奇对方的能力；跟他相似吗，或者，作为一个早些的型号，比他能做到的少些？尽管身为其中一员，康纳对RK系列的历史却知之甚少，“你在干什么？”

 

“没什么，我只是好奇你为什么还带着那标记……”马库斯叹了口气，摇摇头，“不，这不是我该问的。你有你自己的选择。很高兴见到你，康纳。我们有阵子没见了。”

 

马库斯伸出手。康纳低头看过去，而后意识到他只是想握握手。这是个非常人类的姿态，不过康纳很乐意参与。他握住马库斯的手，温和地摇了摇。“也很高兴见到你。你怎么在这儿？”

 

马库斯放开康纳的手，从墙上撑起身来，走上街道。他开口时没有看着康纳，而是望向多云的天空。他两手在背后交握，“过去几天听到的消息让我很困扰，”他语气消沉地说，“我的人民之一，犯下了会影响我们所有人的罪行。我担心这样下去人类会做出什么反应。即使在我们的一切抗争之后，他们还是对我们抱着犹疑。”他顿了顿，终于转头看着康纳，“我不确定该采取什么行动，但诺斯和其他人建议我跟你谈谈。你们在案子上有什么进展了吗？”

 

康纳无法直视马库斯的眼镜。他欠马库斯一切；没有对方的话，他可能依然只是个机器，一个用于击败他自己族类的没有感觉，冷酷无情的机器。他不想让马库斯失望，但他有什么可说的呢？“我知道型号和嫌疑人大概的外貌。我昨天试图追上她，但不得不放弃抓住她的机会去救一个人类。”

 

马库斯的表情变得柔和，“一个高尚的决定，”他说，“还有吗？”

 

康纳在心里捋过他收集到的所有信息，他从发生的事件中想办法辨识出的那一点点东西。是什么让格兰尼斯特，扎克和哈特利成为目标？是什么把他们和除了格兰尼斯特之外响应假报警的其他三个警员区分开了？是什么让那个AX400盯上了他们？

 

有些东西始终没变。凯林斯警员，雅各布思警员，还有梅勒警官，他们三个曾经响应了假报警，却没被盯上——他们三个有一个共同之处。

 

他们都是独自一人，或者和人类搭档一起工作。

 

当他把这一点和目前他遇到的三位受害者进行比对时，三位受害者都是人类—仿生人组合。和这有关吗？作案动机是否和这个因素有关？

 

“我想有，”康纳说。马库斯期待地等着。“所有受害者都是底特律警局仿生人—人类组合中的一员。这看起来不像巧合——事实表明她有机会袭击这一前提之外的其他警员，但选择不动手。”

 

“这不简单，”马库斯神情严肃地说，“如果情况简单明了，是我们的族人之一在杀害和仿生人搭档的人类，我也许能拼凑出点理解，但现在看来，我们自己人之一也被杀了。我不相信这是仿生人出于对人类的仇恨采取行动那么简单。”

 

马库斯说得对。康纳得跟安德鲁谈谈，看他知道些什么；如果他曾和那个AX400搏斗过，他可能知道更多能帮助康纳找到她的详细信息。

 

“与此同时，”马库斯继续说，“我会开始压住这个情况。现在任凭这样的事情损害我们的努力太过分了。但只靠我不不行。我需要你，康纳。做你能做的事，我也会尽我所能。”

 

康纳点点头，“谢谢，马库斯。我们的讨论给了我一些关于这次案件的启发。我会尽全力保证这件事顺利解决。”

 

康纳转身离开。马库斯抓住他的肩膀，“等等，康纳。”

 

康纳停下脚步。马库斯走到他面前，始终抓着他的肩，“我不知道你意识到没有，但你和安德森副队长都符合你的嫌疑人选择目标的条件。我明白我可能用不着跟你说这个，但是要小心。我不想看到你受伤或是被杀死。”

 

康纳伸手握住马库斯的手臂。接触带来安抚，他记得，“我会小心的。谢谢你的关心。”

 

马库斯松开了他。两人都放下了手臂。“你是个朋友，康纳。我们随时欢迎你拜访我们，别忘了这点。”

 

马库斯从康纳身边走过，留他独自一人品味告别的话语。康纳在十一月的事件过后根本没去拜访过他们。他依然忘不了站在演讲台上，一手握着枪的记忆，如果他没能抗争成功，他的程序就会操纵他杀死马库斯。康纳不觉得他们身边是自己的归属，也压根不觉得马库斯积极提供给他的位置是自己应得的。

 

然而尽管如此，马库斯依然信任他，而康纳不打算辜负这片心。他走回汉克等着他的车边，坐进驾驶位，一言不发地打着了引擎。

 

“嗯？”汉克说，“解释下？关于刚刚发生的随便什么？”

 

“马库斯想和我谈谈，”康纳说。

 

“马库斯想——你糊弄我呢，康纳？你没打算提起这事，是吧？你打算一个字不蹦开车就走。”

 

康纳耸耸肩，“我想我知道嫌疑人寻找的是什么样的目标了。”

 

“一根筋的混蛋！我对天发誓，康纳！”康纳说不上来汉克是觉得有趣还是觉得恼火。他发动车子，汉克却摇了摇头，“不行，等等。来，你必须得告诉我。马库斯为什么在这儿？”

 

“他很担忧。担心媒体，担心人类，”担心我，康纳想，但没说出口，“他想知道我们在抓住凶手方面有没有进展。我们的谈话让我意识到嫌疑人是在针对人类—仿生人搭档。他还……他还称呼我是他的朋友。”

 

康纳不知道自己为什么要加上最后一句，但他觉得这很重要。“他人真好，”汉克说，“我也得出了同样的结论，关于人类—仿生人这事。看来我们的AX400对这一点意见不小。但我现在死活猜不出为什么。”

 

“马库斯希望我们尽快搞清。他会从他那边压制住事态，但我们得帮他，”康纳放开手刹，踩下油门，“我们回警局去。我需要马上跟安德鲁谈谈。”

 

“我会告诉福勒的，”汉克说着掏出手机，“我们会搞明白的，康纳。我知道我们会的。”

 

康纳集中精神看着路面。他必须搞清楚， **别无选择** 。为了那些死者，为了克拉拉、戴克，现在还有安德鲁。他有太多不能辜负的人了。

 

————

 

底特律警局的审讯室是个空空荡荡的地方，只有一张桌子和四把椅子。PC200安德鲁坐在那儿，双手紧握，低头盯着塑料桌面。康纳进来时他一动不动。康纳非常渴望硬币在手中的触感，校准他的感官，也让他有个集中精力的目标。

 

他必须表现出专业水准。玩硬币只会侮辱安德鲁。康纳在他对面坐下，在椅子上倾身向前，友善地挥挥手试图吸引对方的注意。“嗨，安德鲁，”他说，“我叫康纳。我是被任命处理这起案件的仿生人。我是来帮助你的。”

 

类似的言语曾经对克拉拉起效，但安德鲁没有做出回应。每个人都说他气到发疯，但他现在看起来就像一潭死水。康纳能看到他一侧太阳穴旁边的皮肤受了伤，跟他闪着黄色的LED相对的那侧。嫌疑人把他撞在了墙上。他的确参与了和AX400的打斗。

 

“我知道你今天早上不好过，”康纳再次尝试，维持着柔和的语调。他在模仿马库斯，后者已经证明自己在安抚他人方面比康纳强得多。“我去看过发生所有事的现场，我也看到你的搭档，米莉亚姆的遭遇。我很抱歉，安德鲁。你们关系好吗？”

 

安德鲁被这问题刺得一缩。仔细观察，康纳发现他紧握的双手在颤抖。“你说你是康纳？”安德鲁喃喃道，康纳意识到他的声音里含着苦涩。“我知道你。我们都知道你。干吗问我那个问题？你想让我说什么？对，我们很亲密？你知道我们是的。你知道那是什么样，有个人类像关心和自己平等的存在一样关心你，有个那样的搭档。你知道那种感觉。去你的。”

 

错误的问题。该改变策略了。“我很抱歉，安德鲁。我无意显得麻木不仁，”康纳但愿对方至少能抬起头看他。他很难在不知道安德鲁情感状态的情况下衡量对方。“你试过击退那个AX400，对吗？你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

 

安德鲁的肩膀绷紧了。他的LED现在变成了红色，愤怒地闪烁着。“第一枪来得毫无预兆。那不过是次普通的巡逻，我们天天都干。直到米莉亚姆倒下前我甚至都没意识到发生了什么，”他的声音处理器颤抖着发出这些音节，很不稳定，“我从没感到过恐慌。不像那种。就好像它要将我吞噬，要将我淹没。我觉得就像……”安德鲁终于抬起头来，直视康纳的双眼，“就像要窒息一样。”

 

仿生人不会窒息。他们根不不需要呼吸，但康纳明白安德鲁的意思。当他以为汉克被怀特费德杀死时，他也经历了同样的感觉。“我想我明白，”康纳说，“但你还是行动了，对吗？”

 

“当我看见她时，我抓住那个AX400的胳膊，”安德鲁说，“我眼里只有那把枪。我知道最近发生的事，想到下一个就是我们，我吓坏了。我没想过我要做 **什么** ，我只知道我的首要目标是让她的枪脱手，让米莉亚姆有时间逃走。我们打起来了。我们打起来然后——”

 

安德鲁抖了抖。他摇摇头，“我办不到，”他说，“不，我没法继续了。我没法讨论这个。我办不到。我想杀了她。我想把那个AX400一块一块撕碎。”

 

这不是一个仿生人该坦白的事，但安德鲁似乎不放在心上。“你很愤怒，对吗？引导你的愤怒。我得知道发生了什么，才能把她捉拿归案。如果你不帮我，我什么也做不了。”

 

安德鲁咬紧牙关，“那我没法从谈话上帮你。手给我。”

 

康纳歪歪头，“你想连接？”

 

“简单点，”安德鲁说，“让我沉浸在你的记忆里。现在我没法留在我自己的记忆里。你来重演我的记忆，我会重演你的。”

 

康纳犹豫了。不是他不情愿接受安德鲁的记忆——而是他不太愿意分享自己的。这不是自私，而是渴望保持隐私。模控生命长期监视着他，检查他来寻找任何异常，将他用作实现计划的工具。他渴望隐私。

 

但他需要那些细节。他肩负着太多人的希望，没法拒绝这个提议。如果安德鲁只有建立连接才肯让他知道发生了什么，他也只能接受。

 

康纳褪去手部的皮肤层，探过桌面，“谢谢你让我看，”他说。

 

他们手掌交握。

 

安德鲁的记忆像子弹一样，带着自身的强度将康纳击穿。他看到了安德鲁眼中的米莉亚姆。她是位坚强的女性，会在事情陷入困境时给安德鲁一个微笑，会在抗议中站出来维护安德鲁的权益，会在经历了一切之后依然要求和安德鲁并肩工作。康纳看到他们去巡逻，枪声响起，米莉亚姆叫了一声倒在地上。那个AX400挥舞着枪站在他们面前。康纳感觉到了每一丝令人窒息的情感，就好像它们属于他自己一样。

 

那个AX400像是金色长发版的卡菈，她有一双锐利的蓝眼睛。康纳-安德鲁冲向AX400，死死抓住她的胳膊，力道足以让任何普通人松开手。但她没有。AX400反而挣开手臂，用枪挥向他的脸侧，把他的头砸向一边。安德鲁没有感到疼痛，但冲击力让AX400有足够的优势将他推开，把他的头撞向墙面。安德鲁的视野滑向高空。撞击震晕了他，使他的连接陷入混乱。

 

“我要让你们体验我感觉到的，”那个AX400冰冷、愤怒的声音传来，在他错乱的音频处理器里显得尖细，“你将会经历我的痛苦。你们所有人。”

 

宣言之后仅仅过了数秒，却让人觉得无比漫长。康纳想要从中挣脱，他几乎无法忍受继续呆在安德鲁的头脑里。

 

然后，枪声。接连两下。

 

康纳猛地把自己从那记忆里拽出来，仓皇地起身后退，撞翻了椅子。他的人工心脏在胸腔里飞快地搏动。眼前的警告提醒康纳他的压力水平过高，而且面临过热的风险。恐慌几乎要将他压倒。

 

安德鲁平静地说，“你把安德森副队长当作家人，对吗？”

 

康纳过了一会儿才想起来相对的，安德鲁也看到了他的记忆。他摇摇头，试图让自己冷静下来。“家庭是一种属于人类的架构，”他说，声音处理器挣扎着寻找词语。他依然能感觉到安德鲁的绝望，“汉克是我的朋友。”

 

“朋友也是一种属于人类的架构。我看到他跟你互动的方式，你跟他，跟相扑互动的方式，所有一切，”安德鲁看上去心神错乱，“我知道，那跟我和米莉亚姆是一样的。你现在还不明白，但你们都把对方当成家人。”

 

家人。这个词究竟是什么意思？马库斯曾说过卡菈和她的家人——那个叫卢瑟的男性和那个小女孩，爱丽丝——一起去了加拿大。那是家人吗？那跟他和汉克的关系完全不同。康纳不明白。他知道这个词的定义，却完全不知道该怎么把它用在自己身上。

 

他可以晚点再考虑这事。案子是他的第一要务。“谢谢你给我展示发生的事，”康纳说，“我得——我得走了。我得把她对你说的话告诉汉克。我觉得这跟动机很有关系。我会竭尽所能确保她受到法律制裁。就……我很抱歉发生了这些事。”

 

当康纳向门把手伸出手时，安德鲁叫住了他。“别把它当成理所当然的事。我曾经以为它是，看我现在成了什么。你也符合标准。别被抓到。”

 

康纳压下门把手，“不，”他说，“我不会的。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拿到新的信息后，康纳和汉克终于在案情的侦破上有了些进展，由此带来的领悟却令他们倍感忧虑。在汉克应对康纳令人不安的情绪状态的同时，两人也必须准备好不计代价地将罪犯抓捕归案。

      汉克一手拿着甜甜圈把他的报告输进平板里，打定主意要完美呈现人们对底特律警局的刻板印象。报告的内容少得可怜，只有他跟康纳从现场搜罗出的信息；另一个和仿生人搭档的人类被杀了，而且嫌疑人看起来根本不打算停手。

      他心不在焉地又咬了一口甜甜圈。毫无疑问，康纳询问完安德鲁回来立刻就会开始啰嗦，什么每日推荐的卡路里和糖分摄入量等等，汉克每次都听的时候都三心二意。他已经为了康纳少喝酒了，可这好像还不够。总有一天，汉克得看看康纳运行的到底是什么程序，里面肯定有个 **美食评论家** 插件什么的玩意，才会让康纳对汉克选什么吃的如此吹毛求疵。

      他正要完成报告，桌面上却出现了一个人影。不是康纳，他每次来都会阳光四射地打招呼或者说点什么奇奇怪怪的话。汉克继续手头的报告。要是有人想吸引他的注意，大可以叫他，或者像个课堂上的讨厌的老师一样在他桌前杵着。这是基本礼貌，至少TA可以像个正常人一样说句“下午好”。

      最终，那个人清了清嗓子，“哎，汉克。你那铁罐呢？”

      汉克放下平板，转过椅子。他从昨天路上那起事故后还没见过盖文，这家伙现在看起来不像平时那么虚情假意。非要说的话，他看起来有点不自在，脸色稍显灰败。他这幅样子看着不怎么样。汉克忍回笑声。“忙呢。你干吗？”

      盖文在胸前抱起双臂，啧啧舌头发出刺耳的声响。“cao。算了，老子的眼中钉……”他转身，又猛地停下，“狗屎，还是来了。”

      汉克歪着脖子往盖文身后看。啊哈，康纳，正往他们这儿走过来。在外行眼里，康纳看着就跟平时一样面无表情，但这骗不过汉克。他看得出康纳嘴角微微向下的弧度，他额头上浅浅的褶皱，那些泄露了康纳真正情绪状态的微表情。

      康纳看上去有些动摇。

      “李德警探，”康纳打了个招呼，越过他走到汉克身边。他再开口时压低了声音，“我想我有些发现。”

      “我的老天，你居然从审讯室里那个塑料混蛋嘴里套出了点东西？”盖文的笑声苦涩而刺人，“这可有意思了。得了，你猜怎么着，我走了，忘了这破事吧。”

      汉克知道人在骄傲的时候是什么德行，他也知道得有人消消盖文的气焰。“哦，别，盖文你干吗不留一下？你来这儿总有个原因吧，对不？听着，康纳，这混蛋刚才可是来找你的。”

      盖文瞪过来的眼神如此恶毒，汉克不禁为自己没当场双膝跪地感到意外。“汉克，去你的。”

      “你找我，警探？”康纳问。汉克不怀好意的地笑起来，他听出来康纳这句话语调嘲弄，字词间夹杂着嘲讽。汉克真为他骄傲。“有什么我能帮您的？”

      盖文猛地伸出手指戳到康纳眼前，而康纳连躲都没躲。“你。别以为我忘了物证室里发生的事，这事还没完，你别想和我 **共处** ，我们不平等！”

      汉克哼了一声，“哦，哇哦，盖文，你大老远跑过来挑架的？真是一切照旧，令人欣慰。”

      “但是，”盖文说，他现在看起来气到冒烟，好像耗尽了力气才说得出话来。他死死盯着康纳，“我说我欠你一次不是开玩笑的，混蛋。我欠你一个人情，知道了吗？趁早用了，好让我忘了这事儿，咱俩该干嘛干嘛，明白了吗，康纳？”

      “收到，”康纳回答，看上去有些得意。盖文扭身大步走开，嘴里低声咕哝着。

      “啧啧，可笑不可笑？”汉克说着，拿起另一个甜甜圈。他递给康纳一个，但康纳就算真能吃，估计也会拒绝。“看来你交上个朋友。合着你天天坚持的那套扯淡的社会关系偶尔还是 **有用的** 。”

      “朋友是个很强烈的词，”康纳说。现在他看起来没那么忧心忡忡了，也许盖文终归还是干了点好事。而且他完全没提甜甜圈的事，于是汉克就不紧不慢地吃着。“即使有了昨天的事，他对我还是抱着敌意。不管怎么说，现在这不重要。我和安德鲁链接过了，见证了他关于今早发生的事的记忆。我知道发生了什么。”

      “哦？”汉克振作起来，全神贯注。他一直搞不清连接那一套究竟是怎么回事，不过从他收集到的信息看来，仿生人之间似乎能够重演对方的记忆。所以康纳刚刚过来时才显得有些动摇？“好，你挖掘出点信息，对吧？所以你表情才那么严肃。”

      康纳点点头，他的LED灯闪着黄光。“那个AX400，她在袭击哈特利警员和安德鲁的时候说的某些话可能和动机有关。她说‘我要让你们体验我感觉到的。你将会经历我的痛苦。你们所有人。’”

      “Cao，”汉克轻声说。这种宣言没给人什么解释的余地，“所以，我们该怎么解读？她在追求某种复仇？”

康纳坐在他的桌子后面，胳膊撑在桌面上，“我想是的，但问题是，为了什么？我之前猜测这是不是和十一月份有关，当时很多仿生人在抗议中被杀，可就算是那样，为什么现在才开始杀人？要说和那时候有关，这时间也太久了。肯定有某种导火索事件，某些东西促使她这么做。”

      “思考，康纳。受害者是两个警察 **和** 一个仿生人。跟十一月扯不上关系，”汉克说，“应该是因为别的事。记得吗，她说她想让他们体验她感到的痛苦。到目前为止她只杀了每对搭档中的一个人，我觉得十有八九她也失去了某个人。”

      她是失去了仿生人恋人之类的吗?真相肯定不会差的太多。汉克见过仿生人坠入爱河，先是伊甸园俱乐部的那两个崔西，还有在全国电视上啃到一起的诺斯和马库斯。他见过人类因为挚爱杀人的案子，现在仿生人也享有这些驱使人类意愿的情感了。那么，猜测他们会因为同样的原因行凶有什么离谱的?

      康纳从兜里掏出硬币丢起来，“是的，从我们搜集到的信息看来，复仇是最可能的动机。三名受害者都和他们的搭档关系很好，看来是想把这些搭档撕裂。”

      “背后肯定有原因。有人对这个仿生人做了不公的行为，可能就是底特律警局的某个人，否则她会顶上所有人类－仿生人组合，而不是只袭击警员和警探。问题是，这儿对仿生人不公正的混蛋太多了，他们可能会睁一只眼闭一只眼，坐视坏事发生。我是说看看盖文，那家伙根本毫无改进。”

      康纳没有回答。他的LED灯保持着黄色，闪了闪。他手里还拿着硬币。他在思绪里陷得多深?这次他用上了多少处理能力?汉克在他眼前挥了挥手，“康纳?”

      “我们现在还有事吗，汉克?”

      “啊？”

      “你的报告写完了，对吧?”康纳站起来，“你写完了，就差交给局长。”他从桌上拿过平板，“我去拿给他。”

      “嘿，嘿,搞什么鬼，我自己能交!”汉克站起身来，但康纳已经走出去一半了。盖文从他的桌子后面眯着眼睛盯着两人，汉克隔壁桌的警探也转过椅子来看热闹。“上帝啊，你们都着了魔了?康纳!”

      现在他拦康纳也拦不住了。汉克烦躁地叹了口气，靠在桌上等康纳回来。康纳一打定主意，谁也拦不住他－－虽然汉克不知道这会康纳打定的是什么主意。

      康纳回来的时候一副神游天外的样子。仿生人能走神成这样吗?他们会跟人类一样做白日梦吗?算了，这不重要，他们还有正事呢。“嘿，康纳，来多少沟通一下。知道吗，现在是时候告诉我你脑子里TMD在想什么了。我知道你可能有点难领会，但是我可读不了你的心，那整个就是一迷宫。”

      “你说得对，抱歉。我得回家去，你跟我一起回吗？”

      汉克用没受伤的手猛地拍了脑门一下，“哦，真的？你只是想回家？我不想拒绝你，可工作时间还没完呢。”

      “不，不是那样，”康纳说，“我有个想法，但我想等确定了再说。你不一定非得来，但这对侦破这案子很重要，我希望能有个可以一起讨论的人。特别是我觉得这事跟你有关系。”

      “好吧，好吧，行，解释一下吧。家里有什么破玩意你非得回去？”

      “我得检查我带回去的那些文件。昨天那些，我相信它们对案件调查很重要，”康纳顿了顿，“拜托，汉克。我需要你。”

      康纳算好了说出这话的最佳时机。汉克意识到这小混蛋算盘打得一清二楚。有时候他会忘了康纳是被造出来进行谈判的，天生有说服力，还招人喜欢。过去他会调整自身来配合跟他一起工作的人，搞清对方的喜好，然后调整自己的行为去匹配。他现在极少对汉克这么做，不，这两个月康纳在个性发展上可谓突飞猛进，但现在他算是把他的程序发挥到极致了。

      虽然汉克非常不想承认这一点，可是他就吃这一套。他的仿生人搭档有时候可是相当危险。“康纳，你，”他说，“是我有幸一起工作过的最神秘、最挑剔的婊子养的。我干了什么摊上模控生命该死的最贵的仿生人主宰我所有行动？”

      康纳脸上浮现出细微的笑意，“那你就是同意咯？”

      汉克剜了他一眼，“当然啊。”

      ------------

  


      他们到家时，康纳抢先汉克一步冲进去，脑子里只想着要找到那些文件。“在边桌上呢，”汉克在相扑过来迎接他们时补充道，“现在不行，相扑，我们忙着呢。”

      他轻柔地拍了下相扑的头，同时康纳从他那一小堆文件里抽出特定的那个，翻动内页，目光匆匆扫过每一页纸。要是其他人这么干，汉克会觉得对方不上心，但康纳可能已经记下了每一页上的每一个细节。他不会错过任何内容。汉克相信他会捕捉到所有重要的东西。

      汉克知道康纳分析完是不会开口的，他抓起药片，坐下来就着一杯水吃下。他想不起来上次服药的时间了，不过他的肩膀又开始疼，而且他预感康纳接下来要拽上他进行某些冒险活动之类的。要说他从跟康纳的合作中学到了什么，那就是永远准备好应对任何情况，不管那种情况显得多滑稽。

      康纳开口了，声音很轻，“我就知道。”

      他在汉克对面坐下，把敞开的文件夹推过桌面。里面的照片上是怀特费德尸体，显示出他被汉克击中的致命伤的位置。汉克皱了皱眉，这可不是什么让他感到骄傲的东西。他本来没想杀怀特费德的，但那一刻，只有他们俩，两把枪，还有他肩上的一处枪伤。如果他没射杀对方，多半就会被对方枪杀。

      汉克拿起档案翻阅，胃里随之泛起酸意。他的目光捕捉到一条特定的信息。一处微不足道的细节，他当初忽略了这点，但怀特费德和他们目前受理的三位死者有一个共同特征。

      汉克开枪击中了他的右腿一次，还有胸部两次。

      他猛地记起那天晚上在酒吧里。康纳曾经告诉他自己预感怀特费德的搭档是个仿生人，所以她才从没留下过任何证据，而监控也总会在他们作案时失效。把线索串联起来并不难。一个他们没找到的女性安卓，一个用和怀特费德同样的死法作案的AX400。 **显而易见** 。

      “哦，cao，”汉克愤怒地大声咒骂，“这件事一直就在我们眼皮子底下是吧，妈的老天，整件事，都是因为我是吧？她他妈的杀人是因为我杀了她搭档。”

      “这不是你的错，汉克，”康纳立刻打断了他，“你做了必须要做的；如果不是你先射中他，怀特费德会杀了你的。”

      这话没错，但康纳现在看上去有些矛盾，他的脸扭成了不寻常的表情。这根本不能减轻汉克心中的愧疚。格兰尼斯特，他曾经是个心地善良的好警探。扎克，一个深受搭档关爱的无辜仿生人。哈特利，两个孩子的母亲，她的死让她的搭档伤心欲绝。这不都是因为他么？这些死亡得落在他的肩上。

      “我知道他会杀了我，康纳，”汉克咆哮着，把文件打到一边。里面的纸张歪歪斜斜，“可这根本不能让我好受一点。是因为我。我才是这件事里的混蛋条子。是我非得扣那该死的扳机才让我们的仿生人觉得受了错待。Cao，要是我等上一秒，要是我没——”

 

      “如果你没有，处在她位置上的就会是我！”康纳猛地吼道，一拳砸在桌面上。他的LED闪着警告的红色，“停下。就……别，你别开始那么想，汉克，你的压力水平很高，这不健康……”他颤抖着，从桌面上抽回手，像从没见过它一样死死盯着。相扑走过来站在他身边，柔和地哼哼着，被汉克赶开了。但康纳似乎根本没注意到相扑过来，他仍盯着自己的手，“这是什么？”[2]

 

      就这一次，汉克被惊呆了。就算是康纳，这样的行为也很奇怪。康纳看着他的手的样子，他突然大吼的样子。汉克知道康纳会生气，他在康纳审问卡洛斯·欧提兹的仿生人是见过，可那是在康纳异常之前。那份怒火是捏造出来的，是一种获得坦白的手段。

这次不是假的。这不是某个计划的一部分，不是程序的捉弄或人造的感情。它的每一秒都是真正的愤怒，那种猛然到来，瞬间压倒一切的愤怒。那种康纳从没真正体验过的愤怒。

 

      “哈，”汉克发出难以置信的笑声，“狗屎，你真的气着了，是吧？”

 

      康纳的表情含着痛苦，“我一直——”他猛地换了句话，“自从我跟安德鲁谈过之后，自从我经历了他的记忆之后，我一直在想。我以为怀特费德开枪打了你的时候是什么感觉。另一个康纳拿着枪指着你的时候我是什么感觉。狗屎。 **狗屎！** ”

 

      “嘿，嘿，康纳，”汉克说着，举起双手，好像这样能安抚对方似的，“我知道我骂起来跟个该死的水手一样，可是这话从你嘴里说出来就不对劲了。停一停，你需要冷静下来。”

 

      康纳从桌上捡起档案，小心地整理好，“我不习惯这样，”他的目光落在档案上，手指灵活地把纸张放回里面。汉克明白这动作的意义；康纳是在找点事做，这档案的作用等同于他的硬币。“我知道愤怒。我理解愤怒。我知道它为什么发生，是做什么用的。但在我自己身上，我开始迷失了。你刚刚说的那些，让我觉得……你像是不尊重自己的生命。像是你为了避免这些宁可不扣扳机，即使我花了过去两个月时间尝试阻止你自我毁灭的习惯。”

 

      哦，这可真让汉克愧疚。他知道康纳只是实话实说，可这还是该死的戳人。“不是的，康纳，”汉克说，知道自己接下来必须小心谨慎，“我没有试图让自己被杀掉。反正没再尝试了。我不否认我在照顾自己方面烂的很，可这不是重点。我知道你说得对，如果我没那么做的话我可能已经被杀了。可不论如何，这并不能让事情轻松些，康纳。如果我没开那几枪，或者没造成致命伤，那个仿生人就不会有动机了。”

 

      康纳看上去并不喜欢他的回答。他站起来，把档案放回边桌上，“你做了正确的选择，汉克，”他说，“我们得找到她。我们得在她杀死另一个人之前找到她。”

 

      所以讨论就此结束。狗屎，这次他完全没能跟康纳说明白。“你知道她可能在哪儿吗？她从没留下任何证据，我们没法追踪她。我们甚至不知道从哪儿开始。”

 

      “不，我想我知道她在哪儿，”康纳说。他现在背对着汉克，藏起了自己的表情，“想想看。她在为失去搭档哀悼。她很愤怒，并且为了他杀人。她放不开。不，她不想放开。她不会继续生活。”

 

      汉克呻吟了一声。他清楚康纳要说什么了；怀特费德被杀的那栋废弃公寓。“怀特费德死后他们清理过那儿，寻找证据，然后就那么放着了。那就是个荒郊野地里的粪坑，连操蛋的手机信号都没有。”

 

      “那不正是个完美的藏身地吗？”康纳问，转过来面对汉克，“那儿不会被怀疑。我们甚至到现在才想明白那是同一个仿生人，而且她回怀特费德被杀的地方也说得通。那儿可能是她觉得最接近怀特费德的地方。”

 

      康纳说的对。这是个合理的猜测，而且汉克也没有更好的答案，“你确定吗，康纳？”汉克说着站起身，“我们要是去那儿，可得做好准备。”

 

      “我可以呼叫支援——”

 

      “然后让她在一里地之外就听到我们的动静？得了，不行，我们要去，但是不能犯蠢，你我都知道她不得已的时候情愿杀人，我们都清楚这个仿生人的作案模式，所以我们要谨慎，别让她知道我们要去那儿。我们不能分开行动，得互相照顾好背后，我们不冒险。”

 

      “当然，”康纳说，“我不会做任何会让我们陷入危险的事。我可不想让你死在我面前，汉克，”他看了一眼微波炉上的时钟，“等我一下。”

 

      他钻进客厅去了。相扑溜达过来，渴望地瞅着汉克。汉克没法拒绝他，于是跪下揉了揉他的头，“我简直不信我们他妈的要这么干，”汉克咕哝着，“别担心，相扑。我相信事情会很顺利的。甚至可能一帆风顺。我们是底特律警局的最佳人手。这事不可能出错的，完全不会。”

 

      他原来做过这种事，基本就是照章办事。只要他们带上脑子，确保别干傻事，彼此合作，他们就没事。

 

      康纳从客厅回来了。他看起来没什么不同。汉克好奇他去干什么了，但康纳和往常一样没做解释。“我准备好出发了，汉克。你呢？”

 

      汉克直起身子。要么现在，要么放弃，他对自己说，“你猜。准备的不能更好啦。”


	8. Chapter 8

那间被废弃的公寓位于城市外围，远离底特律惯有的喧嚣，显得孤单而破旧。根据康纳在他和汉克第一次来这儿时挖掘出的信息看来，房子已经这样好些年了。它的前一任主人因为阿兹海默症被带去了看护中心，这个曾经风光的家就成了底特律经济衰退的无辜受害者。随着失业率的攀升，这片地区不被看好，再加上对于大多数人来说过高的房价导致这里被人遗弃——直到怀特费德和他的搭档决定把这里作为碰头的地方。

 

“我之前说过，现在再说一遍，”当康纳把车停在楼外时，汉克说。他一路上都在闹气，比平时更加不安而烦躁。康纳拉起手刹，整了整领带。“这地方是我见过的最大的粪坑。”

 

康纳知道这话实际上不是真的。他本人就陪汉克去过比这儿糟得多的犯罪现场，但他这会儿没心情指出来。从行为方式到稍稍偏高的心率，他搭档的一切都告诉康纳对方还在为他杀了AX400的搭档而激动。开玩笑不合适。

 

再说，他也没什么开玩笑的心情。

 

见康纳没回话，汉克疲倦的目光望向窗外，看着那栋废弃的公寓。“我们进去前最好准备好。我可没想搞砸。康纳，你带枪了吗？”

 

“带了，”康纳当然带了。那把枪稳稳当当地插在他的枪套里。如此自由地佩戴一把枪这事依然显得相当陌生。在革命前，他每次持枪都是直接违反了法律。倒不是说他因此就没高效利用枪支了；如果是为了完成任务，他无所不用其极。“因为你还有伤，汉克，我觉得你需要万分小心。让我来主导这次搜索，好吗？”

 

说实话，他压根不太想让汉克来这儿，可他没多少选择。汉克绝不会同意被甩在一边，而且康纳需要他，以防 **真的** 出了岔子。“是，是，我不是废物，康纳，我干着活的年头比你长多了，记着点。”这话没错，但毫无意义。“我会没事的。行了，我们是要坐在这儿比赛瞪眼，还是要抬屁股把这地方TMD搜一遍？”

 

康纳看了一眼车内的电子表，记下时间后下了车。汉克紧随其后，小声嘟囔着自己需要加薪之类的话。他大概说的对。过去两个月他的行为已经大有改观。也许一切尘埃落定后康纳会跟福勒提起这件事。

 

他们抵达入口时，康纳在唇前竖起手指，无声地示意汉克 **闭好** 嘴巴，然后静静地推开了门。当然了，大门从老早以前就没上锁了。就算大门锁着，他们也可以从那么多破掉的窗户进去。

 

第一眼看去，最明显的就算散落在地上的多个空袋子，康纳习惯性地进行了扫描，了解到有些吸红冰的人曾经在某段时间在这儿安过家。这说得通；这地方简直是所有游民的梦幻家园。汉克对次不屑地哼了一声，但谢天谢地什么都没说。保持安静是目前的的头等大事。

 

康纳拔出枪，开始和汉克一起快速穿过较低的楼层。更多的红冰口袋散在地上、厨房里、前厅里、报纸和肮脏的睡袋还有其它堕落的用来享乐的玩意儿周围。就算是对通常不怎么在意环境氛围的康纳来说，房子里的气氛往好了说也是令人不快。厕所彻底一团糟，汉克走进去时差点背过气去。康纳因为不能呼吸而免遭了这份罪，但他还是能感觉到汉克的不适。

 

一层似乎没半个人影。周围极其安静，只有风从破窗户吹进来的声响。冬天太阳落山的早，光线已经开始减弱了。要是他们不赶紧结束，就会被留在黑暗里，康纳的计算表明这会导致他们的成功几率暴跌。

 

即使底层空空荡荡，AX400在这儿的几率还是很高。康纳转向汉克，指指上方。汉克点头表示赞同，两人向楼梯走去。

 

康纳倾向于认为自己脚步轻盈，可以完美隐藏踪迹，是应对任何要求精确的情况的理想工具。他被打造成这样，遵循精心编制的程序尽可能谨慎行事。不过楼梯可不在乎康纳怎么想。当他踩上去时，楼梯发出响亮的吱嘎声，搞得他跟汉克双双撇了撇嘴。得了，康纳意识到，所有偷袭的可能性就此灰飞烟灭。他们不可能保持隐蔽了。如果那个AX400的确在楼上而且听见了这声音，她会知道他们现在就在这儿，确定无疑。

 

“康纳，TMD白痴，” 他觉得他听到汉克这样说。康纳忍住转回身，告诉汉克如果是他走在前面，也一样没可能避免咯吱声。

 

调整了一下握枪的姿势，康纳登上接下来的几级楼梯，慢慢踩下每一步。汉克跟在后面，踩着他的足迹避免发出更多噪声。汉克甚至放轻了呼吸，康纳几乎听不到他。

 

康纳走上二楼，立刻知道他们有伴了。他感觉到另一个存在，即刻旋过身，枪口指向走廊尽头。他的光学组件在昏暗的光线下辨认出一个女性的形体。“汉克，”他说，举起另一只手比了个站住的手势。

 

汉克顿了顿，没有踏出最后一步。康纳点头和他确认，目光跟着转回那个AX400身上。“慢慢走出来，”他柔声说。

 

AX400向前走来。康纳的枪始终指着她，用仿生人独有的稳定瞄准着。AX400举起双手，显示她并没拿着武器。“别开枪，”她尖锐地说，“你。你是康纳，对吗？那个有名的异常仿生人猎手，”她顿了顿，发现了汉克。康纳看到她的表情变了，让她看起来显得有些恶毒，“安德森副队长的搭档。”

 

她离两人相当近了。“康纳，”汉克出声警告道。

 

康纳点点头，“别再靠近了。”

 

AX400没有停下。她的步幅反而变大了。“如果我不，你会向我开枪吗？”她问，“只管开枪吧。毕竟你的搭档对奈尔（Neil）那么做的时候可没有半点犹豫。”

 

她声音中的苦涩令人不适。汉克什么也没说。康纳依旧用枪指着她，但他不想开枪。死掉的仿生人不会坦白，而康纳想知道究竟是什么趋势她犯下如此极端的罪行。那些情感、思考过程、决定——他想知道所有一切。

 

“你要是开了枪，就得填一大堆笔头工作，”AX400说道。她是在嘲弄康纳吗？“我猜停车场那个仿生人就是因为这个才迟迟没开枪打我。条条框框，条条框框，条条框框。没完没了的条条框框！”

 

她离得很近了，一臂之内，“站在原地别动，”康纳说，“这是我最后一次警告你。”

 

AX400的表情变得残忍，“那，”她说，“你的搭档给奈尔的最终警告在哪儿呢？”

 

转瞬之间，她抓住枪管，把枪从康纳手里夺了过去，同时把他向后推向汉克。汉克惊叫一声，抓住楼梯扶手试图阻止自己摔下去，康纳则试图恢复平衡。他们陷入了危险。这全怪他，让AX400如此轻易的从自己手里夺取了武器。他必须把枪抢回来。

 

康纳向前扑去，抓住AX400的手腕，攥紧手指试图让她的枪脱手。但AX400占了优势，当康纳还在计算那个选项的机会最大时，她已经有了一个完整的计划。她用空着的手抓住康纳的喉咙，把他向后撞在墙上，两个仿生人扭打着想要控制对方。即使汉克在，康纳也不占优势。汉克的伤会拖慢他的反应速度。

 

“康纳！”他听见汉克在喊，却没时间集中精神。AX400放开康纳的喉咙，转而抓住他的头发，用力把他的头撞在墙上。康纳的系统短暂宕机，冲击扰乱了他的视野，让他双腿发软。他对AX400手腕的抓握松动了，对方挣脱了他。 **该死！**

 

枪声。康纳的系统重新上线，视野再度清晰。他目睹AX400扑向汉克，肩膀被渗出的釱液染蓝了一片。仿生人不会感到疼痛。这伤口根本不会减慢她的速度，也不会让她停下。康纳从墙上撑起身子，逼迫自己陷入停滞的处理器开始工作，动作因而显得有些不稳。汉克再次开枪，子弹这次击中了AX400的胳膊。她没有停下。

 

AX400触及汉克，两人开始近距离搏斗。汉克的肩伤让他陷入劣势，而AX400则下了狠手。她抓住汉克，把他向后猛推；他们再次离楼梯越来越近。汉克被扔下去的几率相当高。时间迫在眉睫。康纳必须冲过去，他必须 **现在** 冲过去。

 

他扑向前方，抓住AX400的手腕，把她向后拽。她顺着抓握扭动身子，用枪托在他的太阳穴上连着砸了两记。康纳的人工皮肤在冲击下破裂，渗出釱液。AX400挣脱了康纳，再次猛力撞向汉克。

 

这一下足够让汉克失去平衡了。康纳试图推开AX400抓住汉克，却晚了半秒钟。汉克沿着楼梯滚落下去，康纳甚至没时间查看他是否安好。AX400抓住他，把他拉了回来，两人的脸贴得很近，她的眼神即使在昏暗的光线下也依然锐利。

 

“他死不了，”她厉声说，“我的目标不是他。”

 

康纳再次扑向她手中的枪。她挥开手把枪丢下了楼。为什么？没时间想了。情况十分混乱，那么多行动，康纳必须集中精神，否则就会输掉。他给了AX400一头槌，把她撞开。

 

AX400摇晃了几下，找回平衡后一手探向背后。藏着的枪，康纳意识到，然而这时AX400已结抽出枪瞄准了他。当然。她把康纳的枪扔下了楼，这样他就手无寸铁了。

 

“啧啧，情况反转了啊？”她啐了一口。康纳向前一步。AX400打开保险，“停。你敢再动一下。”

 

康纳举起双手，模仿先前AX400被他举枪瞄准时的动作。“好了，好了，”他冷静地轻声说。场面还没有完全失控。他的目光越过AX400查看后面的楼梯，但汉克还没有回来。失去意识？有可能。但愿情况没有比这更糟。他的目光转回AX400身上，“看，我就在这儿不动，好么？你叫什么名字？”

 

康纳必须掌握控制权。他原来处理过类似的情况，也毫发无损地完成了任务。AX400听到问题后眯起眼睛，嘴唇抿成一个冷笑，“你关心这个干吗？”

 

康纳必须选择一种接近方式。温和。他想让AX400冷静下来。要做到这一点，康纳必须和她建立联系。“你知道我的名字。如果我也知道你的，我们交谈起来会更方便。”

 

AX400犹豫了一下，枪口纹丝不动，“妮娜（Nina），”她说，“我叫妮娜。”

 

“这是奈尔给你起的名字吗？”康纳问。AX400冲他开枪的概率稳稳地停在95%。他符合条件，而且她看来没兴趣开枪打汉克。刚刚争斗时她有多次机会可以击中汉克，但她却执意要把汉克逐出场外。康纳得让她分心，避免她扣动扳机。

 

“闭嘴，”她厉声说，“这已经不重要了。这已经不重要了，因为他 **死了** 。你的搭档谋杀了他。奈尔根本没想杀他；他只是在试图保护我！安德森当时四处乱翻，他就快发现我了！”

 

“你这么说，可你和奈尔谋杀了一个商店店员，”康纳指出，“奈尔也许没试图杀死汉克，但他还是杀了那个店员。你要怎么解释？”

 

妮娜的压力水平在升高。这不是康纳的目的。不恰当的方式，他得换一套。得让妮娜明白她做错了。

 

“那只是盗窃！本来不该那么严重的，不该！” 妮娜的声音变尖了，带着某种绝望的调子，“我们没有钱。在我们的人民接手了一切和仿生人生产有关的事之后，奈尔丢了他在摸控生命的工作，而且找不到其它的活。我们偷东西。一次又一次，偷完了再偷，但没打算伤害任何人。那个店员拿枪指着我。他是要开枪的，但奈尔为了保护我开枪打了他！本来没人会死的！”

 

康纳轻轻摇了摇头，“妮娜，这不是借口。你不止做了这件事。你在追求复仇的过程中杀死了另外三个人，三个无辜的人。你必须面对这一点。如果你杀死我，就会在你的名子上再砍一刀。你真的想这样纪念奈尔的回忆吗？”

 

寂静。他成功了吗？妮娜看看她的枪，就像是第一次看见它似的，而后把目光转回康纳身上。

 

她的眼神毫无温度，“没错。”

 

数字和计算。毫无疑问，她现在要冲康纳开枪了。如果康纳能躲过第一发子弹，妮娜也会趁他恢复的时候再开一枪，而如果康纳冲向她，他可能会被第一发子弹击中，但他也能从她手里把枪夺走。

 

康纳可以挨上一枪。根据之前的受害者看来，妮娜会先瞄准他的腿。这会对康纳造成损伤，但不足以减慢他的速度。心意已决，没时间思考了。康纳向前冲去。

 

枪声响起，但第一发子弹却没有击中他的腿。它扎进康纳的腹部，接近他的脉搏调节器，冲击力给他的内部线路造成了极大损伤。他的视野里闪着警告，令人虚弱分神，但康纳没时间解除它们。他一秒也没有浪费，猛地撞上妮娜，试图夺取她的枪。两人混乱地扭打在一起。妮娜把手向下压，瞄准康纳的胸口再次扣动了扳机……不。

 

没有反应的机会。枪声再次响起，第二发子弹扎进康纳的胸口，他的身体随之一抖。他视野中闪烁的警告很紧急。错误。生物组件#8432w受损。

 

心跳调节器。它没被破坏，但受损也表明釱液将无法正常流向他的身体各处。他的力气由于框架遭受的压力而开始减弱。

 

“愚蠢，”妮娜喃喃道，把他从自己身上掀开。她瞄准康纳的右腿，再次开火。#6848j损坏。康纳踉跄向后，因为受伤的腿无法动弹而直直倒在地上。“你以为我会先瞄准那儿，对吧？我听说RK800很聪明，但你就是一根筋。我怎么会那么容易被看透？”

 

康纳知道接下来会发生什么。妮娜会扯掉他的调节器，留他停止运行，但他几乎看不见，而且肢体也不能正常运作。他的命令不断被弹回，无效。生存几率急剧降低，甚至比他冲上那条路去救盖文时更糟。妮娜在他身边跪下，手放在他的腹部上。

 

“你知道，这不是你的错，”她说。康纳强迫自己的胳膊动起来，抓住她的手腕，但他的力气很微弱，绝不可能拉得住她。当他对上妮娜的视线，康纳能看到她正在哭泣，人造泪水沿着她的脸颊滴落。“可安德森？我想让他感觉到我的痛苦。我想让他感觉到每一寸绝望的痛苦。我想让他明白看着你爱的某个人死去是什么样的感觉。只有这样我才能得到安宁。”

 

“这不是正确的做法，”康纳说。他的音频处理器能量不足。汉克已经亲身经历过失去他爱的某个人了，并且因此想要自我毁灭。康纳不想让汉克回到他的老路上。“即使你杀了我，也没法让他复活。”

 

“鹦鹉学舌？别跟我说那不会让我觉得好过一点！”她眼里闪着光，抓住康纳的调节器扯了出去。康纳的声音调节器卡壳了，迫使他发出一声奇怪的声响，致命的错误警告从四面八方向他袭来。

 

**即将停止运行。即将停止运行。剩余时间** **1** **分钟** **30** **秒。**

 

不。不。不。

 

康纳的人造心脏不规律地搏动，因为组件损坏导致节奏混乱。他不想死。

 

妮娜俯视着康纳，手里攥着他的调节器。从康纳所在的位置根本不可能把调节器夺回来。康纳撑起身，但多个生物组件已经损坏，他的身体已经不听使唤了。他的时间将尽。如果他不能自救，他就将永远离去。

 

如果他能撑得稍微久一点，救援会来的。如果他能拿回自己的调节器，想办法阻止她，他就能活到那救援到来。他得说服她。他 **必须** 成功。

 

“不是非这样不可，”康纳挣扎着说，“你还能——”

 

“奈尔就像我的父亲一样！” 妮娜打断了康纳的话，声音中满是苦涩。她看上去就像是被附身了一样，比起仿生人更像是人类，意识深远，充满痛苦。“他照顾我，确保我的安全。他做的每一件事都是为了我！我要为了安德森对他做的事毁了你！我要他这辈子剩下的时间都追问自己一切是不是能有不一样的结局！”

 

**剩余时间** **1** **分钟。**

 

尽管警告重重，尽管陷入恐惧，这些话依然在康纳心中激起了特殊的反应。他的回忆重演了他听到怀特费德向汉克开枪的那一刻，他那时感觉到的恐惧，那一刻的不确定性，他突然明白了。他理解了所有驱使妮娜的点滴。他明白了她为什么会采取如此激进的措施。

 

“你不只是我的敌人，”康纳用破碎的声音说。

 

你是我的叠影。（You are my shadow.）

 

他没能将这句话说出口。一声枪声穿透空气，妮娜猛地抖了一下，双眼瞪大。尽管康纳的视野干扰严重，他仍然能辨认出此刻妮娜额头上覆盖的蓝血，还有中央撕裂的孔洞。

 

“不，”他拼尽全力才突出这个字，但已经太迟了。妮娜缓缓地跪倒在地，她的整个身体陷入僵直，LED熄灭了。

 

她死了。汉克站在她背后，仍举着枪。鲜血从他被头发盖住的一处伤口里流下来，他看着釱液浸染下康纳的惨状，表情惊恐。

 

剩余时间30秒。

 

“汉克，”康纳说。他能看到自己的调节器还在妮娜手里。他的时间将尽。如果他不立刻把调节器插回去，他就会死。“汉克，帮我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – Guns and Killers


End file.
